Fairy Tale
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he left England and returned back to China. UK HK, past US UK.
1. The Treaty of Nanjing

It's best to start this with the Treaty of Nanking~ xD So, so, this was just something I wanted to do (especially since there's not a lot of stories involving Hong Kong). Ha-ha, and I like UK and HK as a pairing. So, this chapter can be skipped after the 1/4 mark, the later 3/4s is simply the treaty and the signing. But if you want to learn a little bit about the treaty, feel free to read.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or The Treaty of Nanking.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

They sat at the table, after many hours of discussing they were coming to an end of the long agreement.

"Here too." England pointed towards the bottom of the country of China. "This port right here. Amoy..." China sighed and nodded.

"Alright, aru. The port at Amoy is yours, aru." England leaned back.

"We almost have a complete deal." England studied the map. He wanted a head start from other nations hoping to get some part of China. "Hong Kong." England pointed at a small dot on the map.

"Anything but Hong Kong, aru." China didn't want to let the small island go.

"We have ports, but Hong Kong would be a good place for ships. Hand over Hong Kong or this may fall apart." China sighed.

"Alright, aru. I'll hand over Hong Kong, aru."

A couple days later, the treaty was then signed.

THE TREATY OF NANKING

HER MAJESTY the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, and His Majesty the Emperor of China, being desirous of putting an end to the misunderstandings and consequent hostilities which have arisen between the two countries, have resolved to conclude a Treaty for that purpose. . . . . . .

Who, after having communicated to each other their respective Full Powers, and found them to be in good and due form, have agreed upon and concluded the following [selected] Articles:

I.

The Government of China having compelled the British merchants trading at Canton to deal exclusively with certain Chinese merchants, called Hong merchants (or C-Hong), who had been licensed by the Chinese Government for that purpose, the Emperor of China agrees to abolish that practice in future at all ports where British merchants may reside, and to permit them to carry on their mercantile transactions with whatever persons they please; and His Imperial Majesty further agrees to pay to the British Government the sum of 3,000,000 dollars, on account of debts due to British subjects by some of the said Hong merchants (or Co-Hong), who have become insolvent, and who owe very large sums of money to subjects of Her Britannic Majesty.

There shall henceforward be peace and friendship between Her Majesty the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and His Majesty the Emperor of China, and between their respective subjects, who shall enjoy full security and protection for their persons and property within the dominions of the other.

II.

His Majesty the Emperor of China agrees, that British subjects, with their families and establishments, shall be allowed to reside, for the purposes of carrying on their mercantile pursuits, without molestation or restraint, at the cities and towns of Canton, Amoy, Foochowfoo, Ningpo, and Shanghai; and Her Majesty the Queen of Great Britain, &c., will appoint Superintendents, or Consular officers, to reside at each of the above-named cities or towns, to be the medium of communication between the Chinese authorities and the said merchants, and to see that the just duties and other dues of the Chinese Government, as hereafter provided for, are duty discharged by Her Britannic Majesty's subjects.

III.

It being obviously necessary and desirable that British subjects should have some port whereat they may [maintain] and refit their ships when required, and keep stores for that purpose, His Majesty the Emperor of China cedes to Her Majesty the Queen of Great Britain, &c., the Island of Hong-Kong, to be possessed in perpetuity by Her Britannic Majesty, her heirs and successors, and to be governed by such laws and regulations as Her Majesty the Queen of Great Britain, &c., shall see fit to direct.

IV.

The Emperor of China agrees to pay the sum of 6,000,000 of dollars, as the value of the opium which was delivered up at Canton in the month of March 1839, as a ransom for the lives of Her Britannic Majesty's Superintendent and subjects, who had been imprisoned and threatened with death by the Chinese High Officers.

And it is further stipulated, that interest, at the rate of 5 per cent. per annum, shall be paid by the Government of China on any portion of the above sums that are not punctually discharged at the periods fixed.

V.

The Government of China having compelled the British merchants trading at Canton to deal exclusively with certain Chinese merchants, called Hong merchants (or Co-Hong) . . . the Emperor of China agrees to abolish that practice in future at all ports where British merchants may reside, and to permit them to carry on their mercantile transactions with whatever persons they please; and His Imperial Majesty further agrees to pay to the British Government the sum of 3,000,000 of dollars, on account of debts due to British subjects by some of the said Hong merchants, who have become insolvent, and who owe very large sums of money to subjects of Her Britannic Majesty.

VI.

The Government of Her Britannic Majesty having been obliged to send out an expedition to demand and obtain redress for the violent and unjust proceedings of the Chinese High Authorities towards Her Britannic Majesty's officer and subjects, the Emperor of China agrees to pay the sum of 12,000,000 of dollars, on account of the expenses incurred; and Her Britannic Majesty's Plenipotentiary voluntarily agrees, on behalf of Her Majesty, to deduct from the said amount of 12,000,000 of dollars, any sums which may have been received by Her Majesty's combined forces, as ransom for cities and towns in China, subsequent to the 1st day of August, 1841.

VII.

It is agree that the total amount of 21,000,000 of dollars, described in the 3 preceding Articles, shall be paid as follows:

6,000,000 immediately.

6,000,000 in 1843; that is, 3,000,000 on or before the 30th of the month of June, and 3,000,00 on or before the 31st of December.

5,000,000 in 1844; that is, 2,500,000 on or before the 3oth of June, and 2,500,000 on or before the 31st of December.

4,000,000 in 1845; that is, 2,000,000 on or before the 3oth of June, and 2,000,000 on or before the 31st of December.

And it is further stipulated, that interest, at the rate of 5 per cent per annum, shall be paid by the Government of China on any portion of the above sums that are not punctually discharged at the periods fixed.

VIII.

The Emperor of China agrees to release, unconditionally, all subjects of Her Britannic Majesty (whether natives of Europe or India), who may be in confinement at this moment in any part of the Chinese empire.

IX.

The Emperor of China agrees to publish and promulgate, under his Imperial sign manual and seal, a full and entire amnesty and act of indemnity to all subjects of China, on account of their having resided under, or having had dealing and intercourse with, or having entered the service of Her Britannic Majesty, or of Her Majesty's officers; and His Imperial Majesty further engages to release all Chinese subjects who may be at this moment in confinement for similar reasons.

X.

His Majesty the Emperor of China agrees to establish at all ports which are, by the 2nd Article of this Treaty, to be thrown open for the resort of British merchants, a fair and regular tariff of export and import customs and other dues, which tariff shall be publicly notified and promulgated for general information; and the Emperor further engages, that when British merchandise shall have once paid at any of the said ports the regulated customs and dues, agreeable to the tariff to be hereafter fixed, such merchandise may be conveyed by Chinese merchants to any province or city in the interior of the Empire of China, on paying a further amount as transit duties, which shall not exceed on the tariff value of such goods.

XI.

It is agreed that Her Britannic Majesty's Chief High Officer in China shall correspond with the Chinese High Officers, both at the capital and in the provinces, . . . . . on a footing of perfect equality . . .

XII.

On the assent of the Emperor of China to this Treaty being received, and the discharge of the first installment of money, Her Britannic Majesty's forces will retire from Nanking and the Grand Canal, and will no longer molest or stop the trade of China. The military post at Chinhai will also be withdrawn, but the Islands of Koolangsoo, and that of Chusan, will continue to be held by Her Majesty's forces until the money payments, and the arrangements for opening the ports to British merchants, be completed.

XIII.

The ratification of this Treaty by Her Majesty the Queen of Great Britain, &c., and His Majesty the Emperor of China, shall be exchanged as soon as the great distance which separates England from China will admit; but in the meantime, counterpart copies of it, signed and sealed by on behalf of their respective Sovereigns, shall be mutually delivered, and all its provisions and arrangements shall take effect.

Done at Nanking, and signed and sealed by the Plenipotentiaries on board Her Britannic Majesty's ship Cornwallis, this 29th day of August, 1842 . . . .

(L.S.) HENRY POTTINGER

[SIGNATURES OF THE THREE CHINESE PLENIPOTENTIARIES]

---

Ugh, took me a while to type that all up. Was typing from a handout of the treaty since when school was over I deleted the file. Anyway, with that out of the way, the real story begins~


	2. Hong Kong

Right, so this chapter will be mostly English, but any Chinese will be written in Pinyin or Characters. I haven't decided yet. Either way, I'll translate in brackets. As I think about this chapter, I would probably just go on forever. Let's hope I figure out where to stop before this chapter takes you five hours to read.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

He had sat with several people who spoke Chinese to try and learn a little bit. It was hard to get it right, but he was able to greet and ask for a name and say his own name. He tended to rely on others to do the translations for him. But he figured it best to know as he got out of his carriage and walked to the door of the home he stopped at. The house itself was old and seemed in need of a little fixing up. He knocked on the door, readying himself to talk with China, but didn't expect the sight he got.

"你 好(Hello)。" England lowered himself to be a little closer to the child's height. The little boy couldn't be older then three years old. He had wide brown eyes staring at England as he seemed to be shying away behind the door. He wore traditional Chinese clothes and his dark brown hair looked like it was made of silk.

"你 好。 请 问，您 贵 姓？（Hello. May I ask, what is your honorable surname?) " The boy's voice was small.

"Oh. 我 型 Kirkland. 你 呢？ (Oh. I am surnamed Kirkland. And you?)" The boy shook his head.

"我 叫 香港。 你 叫 什么 名字？ (I am called Hong Kong. What are you called?)" Arthur was reaching the limit to what Chinese he knew.

"我 叫 Arthur Kirkland。 Ah。。。(I am called Arthur Kirkland. Ah...)" It hit Arthur then and he offered a smile. "我 叫 英国。(I am called England.)"

"You don't speak bad Chinese, aru." China appeared. He looked more battle torn then England did.

"That's really all I know of Chinese that counts for conversation." The elder male nodded.

"Hong Kong doesn't know English, aru. He only speaks and understands Mandarin Chinese, aru." England frowned at the sudden language barrier. He'd surely work around it. China knelt down and began to speak to the small boy in the foreign language. The only words he understood were "you" and "him". The small boy looked so confused as he was left in the doorway, staring back into the house where the elder male retreated to. China came back with a single bag and a stuffed panda bear. England watched as China handed the bear to the small island, talking in the foreign language, before facing him, holding out the bag. "You will treat him nicely, aru?"

"Of course. Come along, Hong Kong." England spoke to the boy, before tugging at one of his small hands. The boy tugged his hand free and cried, clinging to China. China knelt down and hugged the small child, whispering to him in Chinese. The European male sighed and looked to the driver of his carriage, who came over and took the bag to place in the trunk of the cart. China picked up Hong Kong and handed him over to England, who took the boy. The child took to clinging to England. "We'll be going then." England gave a small bow and took the boy to the carriage. The driver opened the door as they approached and Arthur got in. The boy wouldn't let Arthur go but as soon as the carriage started to move, the child was in the window. He watched the disappearing house till it was out of view, tears never stopping as he cried for China over and over till collapsing into tears. England tugged the youth onto his lap and just hugged him. The tiny child went still as his strength gave out and he was overtaken by fatigue. He just leaned against England, arms wrapped around his stuffed panda. He couldn't talk to the elder male; the elder male couldn't talk to him.

England stroked the small child's head, confirmed the other's hair to be like silk. He felt like the slave trade continued and this was just like that. No, this wasn't the same. This was taking in a colony and raising him, nothing more. Yet he felt a little attached to the boy he just met. It was different then with America, America had been alone but Hong Kong had had China. He felt a tinge of guilt at knowing he probably just tore apart a family, but this usually happened when you took in colonies. They had relations. Besides, this was for the best.

"You'll like England, Hong Kong. London is sometimes rainy, but it's always perfect weather. It's never too cold or too hot. In a couple months, it'll snow and we can build snowmen. You'll see... you'll like it there." He wasn't sure if he was reaching the boy, but England tried. But he hoped if language couldn't be exchanged, then maybe feelings and emotions could. He wanted the other to know that he was sorry and would do his best to fulfill all roles China had served. He wondered if his feelings could reach the colony. His thoughts were disrupted by a small shift in his lap as he felt Hong Kong try to move closer to him, the small boy half asleep. "Sleep, it will do you some good." England's voice was soft. Taking care of a child was like riding a bicycle, he just hoped it'd be the same as with Arthur, that he would be a good child. He just hoped the boy wouldn't grow to think revolting was in his best interest and would leave him sooner then expected. But for now, he tossed aside the future to settle in the now and watch over the sleeping boy.

-

The ship had left port several hours prior to Hong Kong waking up. When the boy did wake up, he was afraid. He didn't know where he was. He wasn't at home and there was no China smiling at him to say 'Good morning' to him. He crawled from the large bed and began to walk. He didn't know why he wasn't steady, since last he knew he had been in a carriage with England. As he exited the room, he found a long hallway. He then picked left and started to walk, using the wall to support him. He must've been walking for a couple minutes before he climbed a set of stairs and emerged into day light. He heard the rushing of water and he rushed to the slide, his panda dragging along the deck. He stared wide-eyed at the ocean. He was on a boat, which would explain why he couldn't walk straight. He wasn't good with boats, having been on them very little and getting sea-sick. With that, the boy became ill, throwing up over the side of the boat.

England had finished his visit to the wheel room and was heading back to the room he set Hong Kong up in. There were several soldiers aboard the ship, mostly to be some protection. But he didn't care. He loved the ship; it made him feel like he was still a pirate. He slightly missed the days where he could just travel the world aboard a ship, but wouldn't reject his current life at all.

"Eh?" Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. The door to Hong Kong's room was open. The male rushed in to find an empty room. "Where...?" He rushed out of the room and searched the ship frantically. It was a fair sized ship, would be easy to get lost in it. "Hong Kong?!" He called loudly as he rushed around. Several soldiers looked at him oddly, asking if he needed help. He emerged on deck, a soldier greeting him. "Have you seen a small boy? He's about-"

"Oh... Him. Yes. I saw him come onto deck a couple minutes ago..." England brushed right by him and searched the deck.

"Hong Kong!" He saw the small boy collapsed on the deck, curled up with his panda. "Hong Kong." He just about slid on the deck to be next to the boy.

"Ugh." The small boy grunted, opening his eyes to look at Arthur. The British male picked up the child.

"Are you hurt?" England inspected the boy. "Seasick..." He let out a breath of air. It was better then him being hurt. He took the boy back to bed and cleaned him up. "Don't go off like that. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." He settled the now clean panda bear back with its owner. He wasn't even sure why he was talking; it wasn't like the child understood him. "Sleep. It'll help." He lightly ruffled the child's hair before taking a seat across the room. He would've stayed there had the boy not called his name over and over in Chinese. "What's wrong?" Arthur took up sitting on the edge of the bed. The boy reached out a hand and clung to Arthur's sleeve as he closed his eyes.

"Stay." The boy's voice was soft as he spoke. Arthur was surprised the child spoke English, especially since he was told Hong Kong didn't speak nor understand English.

"I'll stay right here, don't worry." He gently stroked Hong Kong's hair till the boy fell asleep. He supposed he would have to keep a closer watch over the boy on their trip back to England.

-

England carried the small boy from the boat and settling him on the carriage. His butler was waiting for them with the carriage and put the bags into the trunk.

"First stop is to the House of Parliament." England sighed. He had the small boy attached to him as the carriage moved. Hong Kong had yet to wake up; the time zone was probably taking a toll on him.

Like any other day, it was probably raining within London limits. It had been beautiful out everywhere else, and the sun was shining. Sure, it was a little on the cool side since it was September, but it was still beautiful out. As they made progress into the country, Hong Kong woke up. The child looked out the windows.

"Ah. England is a very nice country. Football is a popular sport, there's also polo and many other sports. There's a ton to do and always something to do." He wasn't sure if he was getting through to the child, but Arthur continued to try and convince the boy about liking the European nation. Hong Kong would occasionally look from their surroundings to England and then back to whatever was outside the carriage, especially when they arrived within London limits and rain pounded their windows. Hong Kong would point at places and England would try to explain the places as simply as possible. Soon they were at the House of Parliament.

As the carriage stopped, England removed Hong Kong from his lap. The carriage door was opened as the butler stood with an umbrella open to shade Arthur from the rain. The male stepped out of the carriage and took Hong Kong with him. They passed right by the gates, the guards giving him a nod of acknowledgement. He was friends with them, seeing as he was often going in and out of the house.

"Arthur~" A familiar lady came into view as they walked over to the reception desk.

"Emily, how are you?" England stood in front of the desk.

"I'm good. Oh, is this the new colony? He's so small and adorable." Emily looked over her desk to look at the small island.

"Yes. I was promised his papers would be ready for my return." Emily smiled at Arthur.

"Of course. You just need to sign on every x you see." She pushed the papers over to the male, who signed them. "That's all. Hey, cutie. You be good for Arthur, he's not the best cook." Emily joked.

"Emily, that's so bloody hurtful. It's a good thing he doesn't understand English." The female giggled.

"Sorry, sorry. Have fun, and try to be good with him. Spoil him a little bit, he'll like you more." The female smiled.

"I know how to raise a child." The girl nodded.

"Of course."

"I'll catch you up later, Emily."

"Farewell, Arthur, do send word of how the little colony fairs."

"Of course. Good day." England left with Hong Kong.

Hong Kong seemed excited when they stepped into the large house. Arthur smiled kindly at his maid, Elizabeth. She was a hired hand to come during the day to help out, but with bringing a child into his house he pondered hiring her as a live-in to help out whenever he wouldn't be home. He felt a little bad at the thoughts of ever having to leave the young boy alone.

"Oh and who is this? I didn't know you were thinking of adopting a child, Arthur." Elizabeth smiled kindly at Hong Kong.

"This is Hong Kong; he's a new colony to Great Britain."

"Oh. Hello there, Hong Kong. My name is Elizabeth, if you ever need anything then please feel free to ask me. The child nodded, not really sure what the lady said. "I'll go make some tea and snacks." Elizabeth smiled at Arthur, who nodded.

"Please do. I'm going to show him around." England then took Hong Kong around the house, ending it with the bedroom that would belong to the island. "This is your room." Hong Kong stared at England a minute before he was ushered into the room. "Your room." Arthur said slower. The child looked around the room as England set his bag on the bed; it then clicked about the room. The boy rushed around to look at everything, often speaking softly to his panda bear.

"Sank you." Hong Kong didn't look up from the floor as he spoke. The words made England smile.

"You're welcome. Why don't we go see Elizabeth, I'm sure she has some treats for you." Arthur held out his hand and the small boy took it. The nation was sure he could get used to life with the smaller island.

---

Ugh, finished. Ha-ha. My laptop is making me hot, and it's already uncomfortably hot as it is. Anyway, this story is to be continued. Ugh. My brain can't stay in the present and wants to skip to the future. I'm trying to slow down and take things step by step but my brain is all "omg, this should happen, then this, then this, omg." Ha-ha. Hope this chapter wasn't horribly boring or anything like that. Review as you please. The point is to please big brother Japan. Pft. I know I do, because I'm amazing like that. God, I sound like Korea. _ Anyway, I'll catch you up later.


	3. America and Canada

I had fun with the English language. Ha-ha. Being of British heritage made me realize how much British slang I use in my daily life. And how some things are used in some American phrases. God, but some phrases are amusing beyond anything. Anyway...another chapter up. Enjoy.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

The snow outside wasn't any distraction for those who lived within the house. Elizabeth went about her duties, cleaning up the house. She tended to do that even though she lived within the home now.

Arthur was settled on the floor near the fireplace, Hong Kong snuggled into his lap. The five-year-old was happily reading along, although his face seemed indifferent. England had decided to give the boy a break on reading the hard books and had settled on reading him a simple short story.

"The end." Arthur closed the book. Hong Kong tilted his head back to look at Arthur.

"Another one? Tell me another story?" England blinked before nodding. He wasn't the best at telling stories, well making them up. He could tell things about Saints and the likes. But as he was going to begin the next tale, there was a loud knock at the front door.

"I'll get it, Sir." James, Arthur's trusted butler wandered by and to the door. Elizabeth, who had been wandering by with a broom, dropped it and rushed to the sitting room where Arthur and Hong Kong were.

"Sir, its Alfred and Matthew." England stared.

"Ugh. Let them in." He couldn't be heartless and let them remain out in the cold. Sure, he could do that to that git America, but not Canada.

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth disappeared to get her broom and relay the message.

"Who're Alfred and Matthew?" Hong Kong spoke, reminding Arthur of the boy upon his lap.

"Ah, they're America and Canada. I raised them as well. They're independent nations now." Hong Kong nodded his head.

"England~" America's obnoxious voice, well obnoxious to England, came right through the door before it was opened by James to allow the younger nations into the room.

"You twit, don't shout!" Arthur growled, getting up and setting Hong Kong down.

"Hey, what-what is that? Another colony?" Alfred had almost dropped his Christmas present for Arthur. He had been talked into the act by Matthew.

"This is Hong Kong. Hong Kong, the loud mouthed twit is America. The quieter one is Canada." Canada smiled kindly at the child.

"I'm Matthew Williams, but you can feel free to call me Matthew." Hong Kong took in Matthew's appearance. He was well dressed, not like England though. But it reminded him of the eldest nation. And having a bear on a present didn't change his mind that the nation was unique.

"And I'm Alfred F. Jones~" America pointed to himself.

"We all know who you are, you twit. And stop yelling." Hong Kong looked to Arthur, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, to Alfred. The male who was loud looked so silly. He had on a funny hat, one that surely wouldn't be needed in the cold weather. And his dress shirt was tan and his tie looked dirty. His vest was weird and had a star on it. The star made him wonder what it was for.

"Oh." America noticed the weird look on Hong Kong's face. "We're exploring the entire continent and a lot of people are moving west." America wandered over and put his hat atop Hong Kong's head. "That's a cowboy hat. We ride horses and all that. And this star here means I'm important." America pointed to the star on his vest. "And these here are holsters for guns." America patted the empty holsters.

"Ah." Hong Kong replied. All questions about the former colony were gone. Small digits had gone up to touch the hat on his head.

"Keep it. I can get a new one." America smiled before turning to Arthur. "You should've sent word of your new colony." America huffed.

"Like I have to tell you about such matters." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Why don't we try and get along." Matthew's voice was heard...and ignored.

"Well, it'd be nice to hear what goes on with you."

"Pft. Like I need to tell some ignorant twit. Stop whinging."

"I'm not whinging!" America huffed.

"Sure, sure, think as you please."

"Has he gone off his trolley, Sir?" Hong Kong looked up at England. The room was suddenly silent, except for the crackling of the fire. Suddenly Arthur took to laughing. Canada was trying to keep from laughing, still remembering some British terms. America looked like he was going to drop the present.

"I have not!"

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't gone off his trolley yet, Hong Kong, he's just a little dim." The child nodded.

"Sir, tea and scones and escalates cake." Elizabeth wandered in with a tray, setting them on the center coffee table that was set between two couches.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." England looked to Hong Kong. "Why don't you go take the book back to your room." Hong Kong nodded before grabbing the discarded book and walking off.

Alfred watched the small island, taking in his appearance. The boy was in black dress shorts, white knee high dress socks, a white short-sleeve dress shirt, a tan vest and a black tie. The boy didn't seem concerned that it was winter time. Then again, the house was cozy warm.

"Have a seat." Arthur motioned for the younger boys to sit, that they were welcomed.

"How long as he been here for, England?" Alfred asked, taking a seat and setting his present beside him to take a cup of tea. If the maid made it then it surely wasn't poisoned.

"It's been two years now." England paused in sipping his tea to speak.

"Two years and you haven't told us?" Alfred stared.

"Like I need to tell you all of my affairs." Alfred grumbled as he grabbed a scone.

"He speaks really good English." Canada remarked, giving a piece of cake to Kumajiro.

"Yes, he caught on very quickly and learned at a very good rate. He learns now as if English was his native language." England smiled a little to himself.

"So where is he from again?" America spoke up.

"China. He's a small island off China's southern coast." America laughed.

"An island owning an island. Now that's hilarious."

"Belt it."

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Matthew wondered. As if on cue, Hong Kong was slightly in the door way, not sure if he was invited to return.

"Come in and join us, Hong Kong." Arthur called to the boy, who wandered over and sat beside the larger island. He settled on silently eating a scone while the adults talked.

"So, Hong Kong, is England treating you well?" Alfred asked the boy.

"Yes." Hong Kong replied.

"Why wouldn't I treat him well? I treated you properly. I treated Matthew fine, too." Hong Kong watched as Arthur and Alfred went into another argument. He then wondered if Alfred was the boy in the painting he saw when exploring England's room a couple weeks ago. He usually tended to stay away from the room, even when Arthur was in it. However curiosity got the best of him.

"You're full of yourself sometimes, Arthur." England looked shocked at the words.

"Oh bloody hell. Get your head out of your arse." England growled.

"You can't even say ass." America laughed.

"Shite! Don't say such vulgar language! Especially around a child." Arthur raised his voice. Alfred then remembered Hong Kong and coughed, stuffing a scone into his mouth. "I aught to box your ears, that's what I aught to do." England leaned back, settling on drinking his tea.

"Do you even understand the words coming out of his mouth?" America looked to Hong Kong, who nodded.

"Of course."

"Care to explain?" Hong Kong stared at America.

"It's horses for courses." America slapped his forehead. The European male was even getting Hong Kong into talking rubbish.

"I think it's cute." Alfred glanced at Matthew. When did he-oh right, Matthew was the reason why he was visiting England in the first place. "Talking similar is cute. Just like father and son. The child picks up habits from his parents." Canada smiled goofily.

"He's gone nuts, don't mind him." Alfred coughed. England glanced at Hong Kong, who was sipping tea and watching their guests. The boy tended to act a little like him, but for the most part the boy had his own unique personality. The youth must have felt the stare for he glanced up, blinking at the blonde haired male.

"Sir?" England shook his head.

"Just thinking." England set his empty cup on the table. "It wouldn't be a bad thing, Alfred. At least I'd feel safe knowing he wouldn't become a nitwit like you." America's mouth lay open for a minute.

"Do you two always argue like this? It doesn't make us feel like a family." Matthew glanced between the two. "But I suppose its sibling rivalry. France said brothers are always like this."

"Ugh. Don't remind me of the family thing." America huffed.

"Agreed. Who wants to be family with someone like that American?" England crossed his arms.

"Eh? Eh?" Canada looked between them. "I wouldn't have brought him had I thought the visit would be so sour." Canada stared at Kumajiro, the bear munching on a scone.

"Who are you?" Matthew looked a little shocked at the sudden question, but settled back down.

"Oh, right." Both America and England remembered that it was just a simple, friendly visit.

"It's Christmas time soon, so we came to bring you presents." Alfred tried to forget all the words said before and try to make the best of the situation, for Matthew.

"We didn't expect a new colony to be here." Matthew felt a little sorry he hadn't really asked before hand. He had sent a letter that they would visit sometime before Christmas, him and America. His reply was simply that they would be welcome to stay for a couple days so that their trip wouldn't be rushed. "But we can always go out and shop while here." Canada smiled.

"Eh? You mean we're staying here for a while?" America looked at his brother.

"I told you that." Matthew stared back.

"God. I guess I forgot. Man..." America rubbed the back of his head.

"Elizabeth has set up the rooms for you. I can have James ready the carriage to take you into town, if you would like that. Otherwise, you're free to roam around." England called for Elizabeth, the female smiling as she entered.

"We'll go to town." Matthew spoke for himself and America. Alfred grumbled but didn't object.

"Alright. Elizabeth, everything can be taken away." Elizabeth nodded.

"Right away." Elizabeth began to move everything onto the tray to remove it. "Oh, sir. The snow outside has stopped." Hong Kong's eyes went wide before glancing to England.

"Thank you for the information." Elizabeth smiled and left. "I'll find James and have him ready the carriage." Arthur got up and left.

"Hong Kong, do you really like it here?" Alfred leaned forward.

"Stop pissing around." Hong Kong stared at the former colony. "I already told you I do."

"Ya'know, Arthur can be a pain. He may enforce some harsh laws and taxes upon your island." Hong Kong didn't stop staring.

"Stop telling porkies. He's kinder then that. Go find someone else to have a chin wag with."

"Ugh. The British kill the English language. I don't even know what the hell he just said." America was frustrated.

"He said to stop telling lies. Go find someone else to talk with." Arthur leaned in the doorway. He knew the English of America was losing the British words and adapting new ones. They also spoke with a funny accent. "Anyway, James says the carriage should be ready within a couple minutes. Come, I'll show you your rooms. Hong Kong, why don't you go see if you can help Elizabeth with anything." The boy got up and silently left to the kitchen.

"Does he even get to do anything fun?" Alfred asked as he and Matthew followed England through the house.

"Of course. You interrupted story time. You can be the one to tell him a story, America." England snickered.

"Sure. I can tell him about how great my country is." England and Canada stared at the male.

"Full of yourself, as always." England stopped outside a door. "This is your room, Matthew." England pointed to the opposing door. "And that's your room, Alfred."

"Hey, do you still have my old room set up?"

"I gave it to Hong Kong." England crossed his arms and walked away without another word. America looked a little distraught at the reply and silently entered his room.

"Can we go outside and play now?" Hong Kong was sitting on the counter top, staring out the window when England entered the kitchen. The boy turned around to look at England.

"If we're to go outside, then you need to change into warmer clothes." The elder male offered a small smile.

"Okay." Arthur helped the boy down from the counter. Elizabeth, who had been cleaning the dishes, smiled at Arthur.

"You're so good with kids, sir." Arthur waved a hand carelessly.

"It's not like Hong Kong is the first. I raised Matthew and Alfred, too." Hong Kong began to tug Arthur from the kitchen. He was literally attached to England when they ran into Canada and America in the hallway, along with James.

"Sir, the carriage is ready." James announced.

"Great. I need Alfred and Matthew brought to and from town." England confided in his friend. The elder male bowed.

"Of course. Follow me." He spoke to America and Canada.

"We'll be back soon." Canada smiled and followed after James. America silently glanced from England to Hong Kong then followed Matthew. England wondered if something was bothering the younger boy, since usually there would have been snotty goodbye. He wouldn't think about it more, but Hong Kong went back to tugging his arm.

"Alright, alright." England didn't care for the demands from the child, but knew it was just how kids were. He helped Hong Kong pick out warmer clothing that would be suitable to wear out in the snow. He retreated to his own room to change. About halfway done, he found Hong Kong sitting on his bed. It was the first time the boy had come into his room. "You're all set?"

"Yes, sir." Hong Kong replied, openly looking around the room. It seemed welcoming and probably full of history. "Is that America?" Hong Kong pointed to a small painting on the wall. He knew one to be England.

"Hm?" England glanced over at what Hong Kong was pointing at. "Yes. He was a cute kid then." England finished changing and stood in front of Hong Kong, a gloved hand held out to the boy. "Shall we go have some fun?" The boy took it and they headed off to build snowmen in the front yard.

"I can't believe he'd give my old room to that brat." America huffed as he walked around the toy shop with Canada.

"Well, a kid's room should go to a kid." Canada was looking through something.

"Seriously."

-

Alfred stayed up later then the rest of the house, but it was for one reason only and that was to fully explore. He exited his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. It had been over fifty years since he last lived in this house, but could still recall it very well. He stopped in front of Arthur's bedroom door then went down the hallway, stopping outside his old bedroom. He swallowed hard before slowly opening the door. The door slowly opened as America stared into the room.

"That bastard lied to me." America's voice was a hush. The room was the same as he had left it. England left it untouched. Alfred wandered into the room, thinking about the old days. Most things that had been important to him he had brought to his home in America with him, but there were still so many items within the room to bring back memories.

"What are you doing?" A small voice made America jump.

"Shit, you scared me, Hong Kong." Alfred clutched his chest. The boy wandered into the room, curious about it. "This used to be my room when I lived here."

"Why did you leave?"

"Hm. A lot of reasons." America noticed the island wouldn't let him get away with just that. "I was a colony, like you. He raised me from a child to a young adult. He taught me everything I know, just about. Anyway, we had a lot of trouble and England would come running. To fight battles, you need men and money. We were heavily taxed to pay back for the costs. And if we tried to get them lowered, we'd be rejected. I used to think it was alright, he could tax and we'd stay close. He'd come running if I was in trouble. But it got to be too much." Alfred wandered to the window, watching the snow fall. "I revolted. A revolution took place. I even had France come in to aid me. It was a rainy day when the fighting came to an end. I won my independence and became my own nation." America turned around to see Hong Kong sitting on his bed. "Wanting independence is normal. It's actually common thinking lately."

"I don't want it." Hong Kong got up.

"Huh?" Alfred blinked as the small boy headed for the door.

"You left him, I won't. I'm not leaving England." Hong Kong disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Alfred chuckled to himself.

"I thought that at first, too." The former colony retreated back to the room he was staying in. He wouldn't go back into his old room.

-

Arthur was happy to see America leaving, but he felt bad for Matthew having to deal with him more then he did. "Take care." England stood at the front door, a hand on Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Be good for England, Hong Kong." Matthew smiled friendly at the small boy. "And if you ever need anything, you can count on me for help." Hong Kong nodded.

"Pft. You can come to me for anything, Hong Kong. I still remember what it's like living with this guy. Write me if you can't get him to let you visit. He might fear I'll give you ideas about independence and all that." America laughed.

"Get lost, you twit." Arthur huffed. "Honestly." Alfred snickered before leaning in and kissing the British male on the cheek.

"Take care, Arthur." The Brit started spewing out words that made little sense, his face slightly tinted red. Hong Kong just stared at the eldest male before looking at the two who were leaving.

"Goodbye." Hong Kong gave his farewell and the two left for home.

"Finally, that brat is gone." England huffed and stormed further into the house. Hong Kong followed right behind him.

"Do you hate America, sir?" England settled in the living room, the room warm from the roaring fire.

"Hate him?" Hong Kong settled on the couch. "I suppose I don't. We just don't see eye to eye."

"Will we become like that, sir?" England looked at Hong Kong, who was staring at the table.

"I'm not like that with Matthew, now am I? But I suppose, I can only hope that we don't become like that." Hong Kong nodded, he'd sure to do his best so they weren't like that at all.

"It'd be amazing, sir."

"What would?" The sudden conversation change caught the elder male by surprise.

"London is the center of the world, so something to help everyone see the beauty that is London, sir." Hong Kong hopped off the couch.

"Hm. A drive could do just that." England thought about it.

"But still, that takes a long time, sir. And there is so much to see." The colony smiled. "I want to see every exciting place in London, sir. That would be blooming brill." England couldn't help but chuckle at the boy.

"One day you'll get your wish, Hong Kong. And when we figure out a way to show the important highlights of London, I'll let you know and show you." Hong Kong crawled back onto the couch to kiss England on the cheek.

"Awesome!" Hong Kong then disappeared from the room, excited for the future.

---

Yah, I think I went overboard with the British slang. Most probably wasn't even used back then. Ha-ha, this was interesting. I had an awesome idea while writing this chapter. It's silly that I realized I could go through with my idea since hints of the future plan are laid out in here. Fun stuff, fun stuff. Alright, I'm moving onto the next chapter. Prepare for a time skip larger then a couple years.


	4. Family

Ha-ha. Alright. Time to begin the more intense stuff. And possible fluff. I don't know right now what will be in this chapter except an outline. Ha-ha. I haven't told England of this story yet, but his reaction is going to be like "Hong Kong...stop hanging around Japan, he's a bad influence on you." xD Right, Gege? You're a bad influence and I love ya anyway. UKxHK fic please~

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

He was curled up in a small ball. He was afraid of the horrible storm that pounded outside the house, making the building shake. He was curled up in his sheet, it was a security blanket that he wasn't willing to let go of at the moment.

Arthur couldn't exactly sleep. He believed it to be the storm, most likely the rain. He kept thinking of his final battle with America and it was making him particularly sad. With a sigh, England got up and headed out of his room. He only got a couple steps before stopping.

"Hong Kong?" Arthur knelt beside the nine-year-old. The boy looked blankly at Arthur. England was getting used to the look, it was of indifference. No, it was a mask. "What's wrong?" The Brit's voice was soft and gentle. Hong Kong didn't speak a word, another thing England was trying to get used to. The small island used to speak a lot and now he barely spoke. The nation felt like the colony was putting distance between them. He figured it a phase, since America tended to have done the same thing. A wave of worry flooded England as he thought Hong Kong may think of revolting years down the road. But a loud crackle of lightning shattered those thoughts as he suddenly had Hong Kong clinging to him. The blanket had been lost to the floor. "Are you afraid of the storm? There's nothing to worry about." Arthur sighed. Neither of them would get to sleep at this rate. "Come on, let's go to bed." England helped the small boy up and into the room. Hong Kong was hesitant on releasing England, but did. The elder male crawled into the bed and tugged the blankets up. "Try to sleep. I'm right here if you need me." England brushed strands from his face as let his head hit his pillow. The first instinct he had was to roll onto his side to face the window, but a certain child kept him from doing so. Arthur draped an arm over the small boy, who was curled up against his side, fingers clutching the other's shirt. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I know." Hong Kong mumbled. He knew Arthur would protect him to the best of his ability. If it was called for, he could protect England. He was small and inexperienced with just about everything, but he would surely protect the elder male.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the words. The other knew his feelings that he tried to convey. It meant that few words needed to be said to have an understanding. He gently stroked the child's head. He was growing up so quickly. It'd been almost six years already since the boy came into his home. He grew slowly physically, but Arthur knew the boy was very mature for his age. It was the subtle hints at him still being a child that made him adorable. Like when they would cook and Hong Kong would question everything and Elizabeth would wander by and make a comment before leaving. He loved those times with the boy who was currently clinging to him. He hoped they could live peacefully together forever.

Hong Kong was curled up on the bed. He hated boats. He hated traveling by anything but carriage. The only thing that made all of this worth it was that the bed smelt of Arthur. The elder male's scent was calming and gentle. It was like a lullaby that put his senses to rest and allowed him to actually relax.

-

"Hong Kong?" England entered the room and stared at the eighteen-year-old, who currently couldn't act his age. "We'll be in Beijing within a couple hours." England sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to brush strands from the sick boy's face.

"Are you feeling better finally, England?" Arthur blinked before smiling.

"Yes. That small war with China was nothing. France was with me. All wounds are completely healed."

"Good." Hong Kong closed his eyes.

"You should try and rest." Arthur yawned. He was worried about the younger boy so spent more time awake then asleep.

"Only if you do, too." Arthur got up. Hong Kong first thought he did something wrong.

"Alright." England changed into night clothes. Although it was roughly eight in the morning in Beijing, it was midnight back in London.

Hong Kong welcomed the elder male into the bed, curling up a little against him. England gently stroked the younger's head, knowing that sleeping was better for the smaller island then being awake since he was prone to being sick.

"Sir, we've arrived in Port Arthur and will arrive at Tianjin within the...hour..." The soldier stood in the doorway, just staring. "Er..."

"Right, right. I'll be up to deck soon." Arthur yawned, sitting up. The soldier left without a second thought. England wondered why the soldier didn't even knock. "Hey, Hong Kong." England lightly shook the younger male. "Hey, we'll be at port shortly."

"Really?" Hong Kong tried to go back to sleep.

"Yes. I know your body believes it to be five in the morning, but you need to get up." The small island groaned and tugged the pillow over his head. "If you don't get up, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"As if being on a boat is a good thing?" England then remembered that being on a boat was like punishment for the colony. Hong Kong sighed and removed the pillow from his face to get proper amount of air. England leaned over and brushed strands from the younger male's face. Dark hues met light hues.

"Hey, no going back to sleep." England was tired himself but wouldn't show it, at least not yet. Silence set in between the two before Arthur leaned down and kissed the younger male on the lips, slowly and gently. It was different then it had been with America, this seemed right.

Hong Kong had been taken by surprise by the action, but didn't reject it. It took a second for his mind to click that this was happening and then he responded back to the kiss. He wasn't exactly ready for England to pull away, but after a minute the European did.

"I'm sorry." England apologized. He felt a little guilty for his action. He moved back a little. He was going to get up and change to go on deck, but Hong Kong had shot up and had a grip on his arm.

"Why?" Arthur blinked at the colony, who had lightly pink tinted cheeks. "Why did you stop?" The larger island went wide eyed, staring at the youth before him. He decided that going on deck could wait a little longer and settled on spending more time with the younger male.

-

China was a little impatient while waiting for England to arrive in Beijing. He already had enough trouble with France, and his younger brother Japan was becoming trouble. Not to mention he was also facing issues with Russia.

"Hyung-nim~"

"Not you, aru." China sighed as Korea just about tackled him.

"Everyone decided on a visit. Isn't that good?" The eldest nation then noticed Japan and their sister Taiwan. "We tried to get Vietnam and Thailand to come, but it's so hard to reach them."

"Ah, it's fine, aru." A carriage came into sight.

"Are you expecting others, Nii-san?" Japan decided to act like there were no issues going on between him and the elder nation.

"I have a meeting with England."

"Ah." The carriage stopped and the driver got off the front, walking to the side and opening the door. England stepped out, giving a small bow to China before turning around and helping Hong Kong out. The male wasn't sure exactly why he had been brought along. Usually Arthur went off on these things alone. He was used to spending those times with Elizabeth and learning to cook and not make 'poisonous food' as Elizabeth put it.

"Hong Kong, aru!" China bound to the youngest Asian in the family, capturing him in a hug. The small island was a little startled.

"Wh-wh-what?" Hong Kong pushed the elder male away, moving a little towards England. "Is he potty?" England chuckled.

"I think he took one too many blows to the head." China looked a little hurt. "Anyway, looks like your whole family is united." England looked over them. He was most familiar with Japan then the others.

"Codswallop, stop telling porkies. I want to go home." Hong Kong crossed his arms and stared at England. China took to shaking England.

"What did you do to my adorable Hong Kong, aru?" England freed himself.

"China, learn to behave yourself." Japan warned and China sighed.

"I'm here to negotiate, as was agreed. Unless, of course, you wish to continue the war." England adjusted his tie.

"Then let's go, aru." England motioned to settle within the building. Arthur looked to Hong Kong.

"Play nice with your siblings. We'll be on our way home soon enough."

"Whatever." Hong Kong crossed his arms and watched the two disappear into the building. He then turned to the ones he supposed were his siblings.

"Hong Kong, I remember you when you were really little." Japan smiled at the younger male. "Ah, you must not remember me. I'm Japan. He is Korea and she is Taiwan. We're your older siblings." Hong Kong nodded.

"Char-" The boy couldn't continue for being tackled by the Korean male.

"He's adorable. Why do we not see him often if he's our little brother?" Hong Kong attempted at pushing the elder male away but the boy just stuck like glue.

"I live with England." The small island huffed, giving up.

"Oh." Awkward silence set in.

"Does he treat you well, little brother?" Taiwan spoke up.

"Yes." He wasn't good with this sibling thing. He saw America and Canada as his siblings. This thinking reminded him that they would be visiting Alfred on their way back to the United Kingdom.

"What is it like? Living with England in another place, I mean." Taiwan tried to keep the youngest male talking.

"It's life." The boy replied.

"Is it like living here?" Hong Kong blinked.

"I wouldn't know." He couldn't really recall living in China.

"Do you remember anything about living in China from when you were little?" The group had taken up walking. Hong Kong paused as he recalled something.

"China was upset that morning...The morning England came... I don't remember what he said, can't recall the words. It's a foreign language to me now, Chinese that is." The others were watching the youngest one. "But England was trying to console me a lot. I just remember the feeling of not wanting to go." Hong Kong stared blankly at the ground. "He wouldn't let me leave his side. He just held onto me and held me. And we left here. I slept most of the ride, the first part I just cried to England like the child I was." Hong Kong focused on his siblings. "That's all I remember."

"If you were given the choice to return right now, would you?" Korea asked, just because he was curious.

"Of course not." The British colony crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly content as is." The three siblings nodded as they headed back to the entrance to sit and talk.

"What do you do for fun, Hong Kong?" Japan asked, although he did know a little bit about European sports, but not much.

"There's football, but I don't really do much of that. I really just read. I play some games with Elizabeth, she's good with a deck of card. She could clear your pockets in a couple rounds of any game. Elizabeth is our maid." The siblings nodded. "I also like to explore. England was a little hesitant letting me go out by myself for the first time, but he worries less if James is the one escorting me places. James is our butler."

"Is he some loaded person?" Korea stared. "Like a prince or something?" Hong Kong hid his amusement.

"Not at all. He's just your average person."

"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it." Korea crossed his arms.

"Sometimes America or Canada comes to visit. England throws a fit if France does. He's not really welcome and I don't pay much mind to that. England throws a fit sometimes when America visits. Whether it's America, Canada, or France I'm easy." Hong Kong shrugged.

"It seems like you have a nice life." Japan observed.

"I do." At that, England and China emerged from the building.

"And he should be in traditional clothing, aru. Not your western clothing, aru. He's Chinese, aru." Arthur was getting a headache from China's nonstop lecturing since they signed the papers that would lease the Kowloon Peninsula to the United Kingdom.

"Sir, are we finally leaving?" Hong Kong got right to his feet.

"Yes. But I still don't understand why you would even want to visit that twit America. He's a horrible influence." England sighed.

"Family is family, England." Arthur sighed and turned around to face the Asian nations.

"We'll be going then. Take care."

"Take good care of Hong Kong, aru." China called.

"Of course."

"Goodbye." Hong Kong gave a small bow before following Arthur back into the carriage.

-

If it weren't for Alfred standing at port, Arthur doubted a British ship would be allowed into port. England helped Hong Kong down off the boat. They had hit a storm on their way East and it shook the small island quite a bit.

"Is he alright?" America asked.

"He gets seasick. A storm didn't help one bit, but the seas tend to be unpredictable." Arthur looked around. Everything had changed over the years, they changed greatly.

"Well, that aside. Come, come. Will you staying a bit? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to just up and run right now." Alfred led them away from the docks. The area was so nice and free that walking around wasn't any trouble at all.

"Why would we run?" England asked.

"Well, there's a lot of fighting. We've gained more states and many are moving west but we're having issues on slavery. I'm completely against it but southern states are for it. I fear we'll end up at war over the issue." Alfred sighed.

"What's slavery?" Arthur had never taught Hong Kong the dark history of slavery.

"It's where people are sold to work for others." Alfred replied.

"Like maids and butlers?" The colony looked to England, who shook his head.

"They're often beat and abused. Families are torn apart. The people are put into hard tasks. Some may become maids and butlers, but others get sent to work in fields or the likes." Arthur sighed. The response satisfied the youngest male of the group.

"How did you do it, England? How were you able to get rid of it like you were simply blinking?"

"Pft. As if it had only been that easy." England would've continued but noticed the deadweight he suddenly was supporting. "Hong Kong?" He checked to make sure the younger male was breathing before picking him up to carry him.

"We can take him to my house." Arthur silently followed Alfred to the home. It was quite cozy. It was large for one person, but England doubted America lived alone. They found a bedroom and set Hong Kong in it. "I'll go fetch the doctor." Alfred left the two alone.

The doctor simply announced it to be fatigue and the young male needed to just rest. The fever the boy had would break easily as long as he rested. Arthur and Alfred both saw the doctor out.

"I had hoped to make this a short visit, but I suppose we'll be imposing upon you for a few days."

"Ha-ha, it's not a problem. I'll be in and out. We're holding elections soon, so we're preparing for that, too. Besides, my home is your home. We're family." Alfred then headed off to make some coffee, but paused after a couple steps. "Do you drink coffee? Or I could probably find some tea." Arthur sighed.

"I'll drink your coffee." He wouldn't be fussy at all at the moment. The younger nation was a little surprised at the reply but went off anyway.

-

"You should see him, he drinks coffee. Who knew?" Alfred was sitting with Hong Kong, the youth drinking a cup of tea. The elder of the two was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where is he now?" Hong Kong stared at the liquid in his cup.

"In town. I sent him on some errands. He made a face before agreeing." Hong Kong nodded. "Felt like spending a little time with my little brother."

"Little brother?" Hong Kong blinked and stared at America.

"Yup. That's what we're like. We're both connected by having been adopted by England, although I'm independent now." Hong Kong looked back at his tea.

"Did you ever go on dates with England?" America blinked.

"Quite a few."

"Did you ever kiss him?"

"Eh?" Hong Kong had America's full attention.

"Did you ever kiss England?" A light tint came to America's cheeks.

"Yes." The elder of the two cleared his throat. "Where did this come from?"

"Did you two ever...snog?" Hong Kong felt his hands tighten around the cup in his grip.

"Eh?" America's face became redder. "Why're you asking all of this?"

"Did you?" There was a minute of silence before America responded.

"Yes."

"Did you ever...you know..." Hong Kong couldn't get the word to leave his lips. "Erm...bonk...him?" If England had been here, he could imagine the elder male blowing up at his language. But the reaction of Alfred was priceless. It was as if in slow motion. The cup of coffee just slid from the male's finger tips. The liquid spilling all over the wooden floor. Alfred's entire focus was on the small island colony.

"Did you just ask if we ever been in bed together?" Hong Kong blinked. He's been in bed with Arthur before, slept in the same bed as him.

"Bonk. Did you ever bonk him?" Hong Kong felt himself become a little embarrassed.

"Shit. Been a while since I even spoke that version of English." Alfred mulled it over. "Oh." The nation's face was bright red. "No!" The chair toppled over as he got to his feet. "I've never done it with him. It's not like I haven't thought about it, but that was years and years ago. Who would want to do it with a bastard like him? Shit, I spilt my coffee." It suddenly dawned on the American about his drink. He rushed from the room to get a towel and clean up the mess. "You aren't thinking of bonking him are you?" Alfred stood with the wet towel, facing the smaller boy.

"No. I was just curious as to what level of relationship you had with England." America nodded and left the room. The two wouldn't talk about the conversation or talk on that level again.

-

"Take care." Alfred smiled as he saw Arthur and Hong Kong off. The youth was completely better after the three day stay. "Don't get into too much trouble, Hong Kong." Alfred chuckled.

"I won't." The youth replied.

"I hope everything sorts itself out." England sighed, actually being compassionate.

"Thanks. I'm sure it will." The larger island then led the smaller one onto the boat to head back home.

---

Ha-ha, another chapter down. Six more to go~ I'm on a role doing two a day. I should be able to finish this by the end of the weekend. I aught not to be typing this when I'd normally be sleeping, but oh well. I'll review my work in the morning so it's safe to be put up. Heh. All that's left is to go down the slope of DRAMA~ Exciting, right? I know. I'm done for now. I'll catch you up later.


	5. 99 Year Lease

Ugh, let the drama begin. No, seriously. I mean, this chapter will have some drama to it, but not as much that will be seen later on. Like, say...next chapter? God, chapter nine will have the most. Ha-ha. Anyway, story time. Enjoy.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

Hong Kong just wandered the house. He didn't know what to do with himself. England was away visiting with the Queen and hadn't been home in a while. He didn't even get any word from the elder male. He finally settled down to write a reply letter to America, who felt like his pen pal. He'd sometimes get letters from Canada. He figured this would be the only way to get to know his siblings, well the ones he was connected to via England.

The front door opened and closed right as the youth leaned back. The British male came right into the living room, staring at Hong Kong. The look started the younger male, who sat up straight. In the fifty something years of living together, the look was unusual.

"Hong Kong..." The blonde ruffled his hair as he tried to figure out what to say.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go away again?" The colony was used to Arthur being in and out. He was left on his own now, since Elizabeth had retired to America and James had passed away. They had a new butler, Andrew, but it wasn't exactly the same.

"I'm being sent to China." This caught Hong Kong's attention. The boy scrambled to his feet.

"Let me come with you." This surprised England, the younger male volunteering to go on a long boat ride.

"You don't need to." Hong Kong shook his head. "Anyway, I don't think you're alright to travel. You still have that disease." [1]

"I'm fine. It's nothing that I don't think could kill me."

"It'll still take a toll on you. I know it did me."

"I want to go." England nodded. Hong Kong would be stubborn and wouldn't stop till he was allowed to come.

"Alright. Then let's pack. We leave soon."

-

England stared at China. Did he just hear right? No, no, he didn't. He couldn't have.

"If you don't agree, there is no deal, aru." England sighed and nodded.

"Alright, in 99 years these new territories will be returned to China." China smiled.

"Good, then midnight on June 30th, 1997, the new territories will be returned, aru." England nodded.

-

Hong Kong leaned against the side of the ship, watching the people at port shuffle about. He sighed as he thought back. He was more like these people then England. Somewhere when he was younger, he discovered this fact before his first visit back to his country of birth. Of course, he wanted to deny this. If he could deny it, then it wouldn't be true. If it wasn't true then it would mean he could forever stand beside England.

"Sir!" Hong Kong called to England as he appeared on the dock, China at his side. England seemed to blink and gave a wave to the Chinese youth. He motioned for the boy to come onto the dock. This was a little bit of a shock, but the colony disembarked from the ship. "Is something wrong, sir?" He hoped nothing was, but he noticed it. Within the elder male's eyes seemed to be a bit of sadness. Had something bad happened?

"Nothing is wrong, China just wished to see and talk to you." England placed a hand on Hong Kong's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before he boarded the ship. Brown hues never left the British male till he was aboard the ship.

"Hong Kong, you're growing up so fast, aru." China first had noticed the height different. Hong Kong was taller then him. "How have you been, aru?"

"Fine." The younger of the two replied.

"Is England treating you well, aru?" Hong Kong simply nodded. "That's good, aru. You should come visit more, aru."

"We'll see." The colony wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Here, aru. Some books to relearn Chinese, aru." China held out a couple books, a cloth held them grouped together.

"Um, thank you?" Hong Kong took the books and stared at them.

"You should remember your native tongue, aru. It'll be good for your visits back here, aru." China smiled.

"Uh, right. Thanks. I should be going now." Hong Kong turned to move but the elder male suddenly hugged him.

"Take good care of yourself, aru."

"Right. You as well." The younger male boarded the ship, not caring if they took off now or later. He wandered right into the room England occupied. "What was that about?" Hong Kong dropped his books on England's bags.

"Nothing."

"Porkies." The crown colony wandered to the bed and sat on the edge.

"The new land which is yours is a lease. We leased new territories." England sighed, taking a breath. "In ninety-nine years they will go back to China. That's all." He had been satisfied a little that Hong Kong could properly be defended because the surrounding areas were now under British control. But he was unsatisfied with the land being a lease that will expire. What if China begins to demand the rest back?

"What are you crying for?" Hong Kong leaned over and wiped away a tear.

"I'm not. Now you should rest a little. We'll be setting sail shortly." England got up and brushed by the younger male and left the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hong Kong stared at the closed door. He got up and left the room for his own, forgetting his books.

-

_England didn't look alright. He looked...sad. Hong Kong reached out a hand to touch the elder male, but he couldn't even reach him. All he could do was stand and watch. Was he a ghost? Did something happen to him?_

_"I'm sorry, Hong Kong." Why was the elder male sad?_

_"Sir?" He found his voice, as well as finding the elder male looking at him._

_"China will be coming for you shortly." The words made the boy blink._

_"What?" Did he hear right._

_"Today is the day you go back to China, remember?" Something in Hong Kong's heart ached._

_"But I don't want to go, sir." The boy stepped forward; the blonde haired male just shook his head._

_"There is nothing I can do. Come." They sat on separate sides of the carriage; silence the only thing in the carriage besides themselves. The scenes of the country were becoming blurred. As he looked out the windows, he saw scenes growing up. They made him even sadder then he was at hearing he would be returning to China. He wanted to stay._

_"Sir?" The former British colony stood beside his soon-to-be former owner. They were overlooking the sea. He reached over and held the elder male's hand. "I don't want this... I don't want to leave." He could feel the hot tears that threatened to fall. He could feel the loneliness that was seeping into his being as his companion slowly turned into flower petals and was blown away._

Hong Kong snapped awake, able to feels the tears that had leaked and wouldn't stop falling. That was a horrible dream. He shakily got to his feet and left his room. Again he dreamt the same dream. He wandered down the hall, pausing outside the familiar door of the elder nation. Light was leaking out into the hallway, but the youth was still hesitant about entering. As he decided to take a seat, Arthur opened the door. He blinked at the sight of Hong Kong, suddenly disturbed by the boy's appearance.

"What's wrong?" The country moved his hand and wiped away the tears. The crown colony took to clinging to the elder male. He had never told Arthur of his worries, of his dreams and fears.

"I don't want to leave." The words confused England.

"What are you talking about?"

"Promise you'll never send me away?" England knew insecurity when he saw it.

"I'm not going to send you away. Come, you can sleep in my room." He ushered the boy into the room, shutting the door. Has the younger male been worrying the last couple weeks since they visited China? He suddenly felt guilty for never noticing this. "Here," England helped the boy into the bed. He could finish his letter later at another time and decided to stuff it into his desk. He shut out the light and crawled into bed. Hong Kong remained at his side the entire night.

---

[1] In 1894, the bubonic plague erupted in Tai Ping Shan, a Chinese quarter in Hong Kong. It was a problem that lasted for the next thirty years.

Ugh. I'm at a brain fart and can't continue any more in this chapter. And I can't stop crying. D= I never wanna have to RP being returned back to China. I'd rather die then do it. History makes me sad so much. This was such a short chapter compared to the last two. And it may prove to be shorter then the next one. Who knows. More drama to come. Hahaha.


	6. Battle of Hong Kong

I had to take a loooonnggg break after that last chapter. I cheered myself by listening to three-year-old files of my Nii-Nii singing. xD It's sooo amusing. It also makes for good blackmail, especially when he's singing really girly songs. I do give him a break since it was three in the morning, but still. Hilarious~ Enjoy another chapter. I'm excited. I'm over halfway done. Score!

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

He had been nervous. He wasn't sure if England would come to his aid. The whole world seemed to be falling apart, so he wouldn't have blamed the busy nation if he had had no time for him. But as he saw British naval ships pull into the harbor, some relief washed over him. What put him a little at ease was knowing possibly England himself was aboard a ship. But he knew, deep down, that England couldn't fully help him. And even with some help, it was only a matter of time before Japan would take over. There had been whispers and rumors of the horrible things Japan had done up north in China. So he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit afraid. But he knew he had to be strong, so he stood tall and proud. He would fight to the death for the cause of England, and for his own cause.

He couldn't help but wonder if the elder male was helping him because he felt like it was some sort of obligation, since he was the elder's colony. He brushed the thought aside. He would have fought with or without the help, but the reinforcements from England were still a welcomed sight. He wondered if things could have been different, but knew it couldn't be. He had sailed long before England did, finding the land north slowly being engulfed under Japanese control. His visit had become a pain of sorts, so he wrote to England about what was happening in Asia. Although it was probably troublesome, Arthur came to his aid.

Cargo was being unloaded from the ships: guns, cannons, bullets, and soldiers. Soldiers who would fight for his cause, fight and serve their country. Next thing Hong Kong took notice of was Arthur himself stepping off a ship. He seemed to scan the mess at the port as if looking for something. Chocolate orbs met emerald and the older of the two began his walk.

The colony stood tall and proud, not wanting to seem defeated. He forgot all about any minor wounds he had acquired or his fatigue. All that mattered was showing England that he would fight to remain with him. No. He would fight for time. He understood the elder male had a larger role to play in the war and possibly he was simply a pawn. But he was alright with that. He would do his best to buy time. Also, he would not let the nation's kindness in delivering soldiers and weapons to his small island go to waste.

"Hong Kong." The boy almost flinched at the rough sound to England's voice. The elder male sounded tired and looked aged from the battles. What Hong Kong should've been worried about was the dark look on England's face. He knew that Arthur knew his future. Knew that he would be captured by Japan and it was only a matter of time. He knew England knew this would hurt both of them. But yet they would still continue with their plans.

Hong Kong noticed that the closer the blonde approached, the more his body began to shake. The tremors were light and small, but he knew. He knew England could see them, knew why he shook. The younger male tried to swallow, his lips were dry and his throat parched. After a minute, he was able to find his voice.

"Thank you." He didn't know what he was being thankful for. Was he thankful for everything England had done prior? Was he thankful England was here right now? Was it for the help that the other offered? As he thought, he knew it wasn't possible that he would escape unscathed. And he knew for sure that England knew Japan would occupy Hong Kong soon, it was impossible to hold the colony.

England understood most things, but it was the words that confused him. Standing a few feet from the younger male, they just watched each other. England knew the boy was scared. It was natural. It was most likely scarier knowing that fighting was futile. All that could be done was to hold off a complete take-over for as long as possible.

"Hong Kong..." He found that he didn't even know where to begin. But he also knew that the other knew his feelings. They were conveyed by his actions and were always picked up on. So he knew that words wouldn't be needed at a moment like this, for Hong Kong already knew.

In an unusual action, Hong Kong rushed forward and embraced the elder male. It wasn't unusual for him to hug the older nation, but it was rare to be close to him in public. But a part of him felt like he needed the hug. The country was comfort to him, was protection. So like a child, he wanted that assurance that he wasn't alone and there was someone right there ready to protect him.

England returned the embrace, gently rubbing the younger male's back. He couldn't truthfully say he hadn't been surprised at the hug. Even though he had been prepared, the raw emotion that he felt from the colony made him know this was real. And no matter how much he tried to whisper comforting words of encouragement, he couldn't stop the boy from crying. But he did know he had to be strong. He wouldn't let tears escape, not while the other was vulnerable. If he did, he was sure the other would see his cause as a lost one.

If anyone had noticed the two, they surely didn't stop to gawk. Everyone was busy readying for war. There was no way to know how long the war would actually last. They didn't know how long it would be before Japan made a move. All that was known was this battle would be rough...and short.

-

Canada couldn't help but smile at Hong Kong. The colony couldn't help but welcome him, for they were soldiers who could fight when England left. When all was lost, England would be gone. He'd be off to fight a common enemy in a different area. Hong Kong was alright with this. He knew England was important and couldn't be taken prisoner. So he knew his time was short with the elder male, for when time was up he would need to say goodbye.

It had been a while since Matthew and Hong Kong actually hung out. So as they waited for the first strike, the two spent time together. Canada's more carefree attitude lightened the dark clouds that were constantly hanging around Hong Kong. It often made him wonder if Canada knew what he had gotten into by offering help. He dismissed it. Whether the other knew the future or not, he was thankful for the smiles and friendship.

Canada's presence replaced England's. The Brit was busy with receiving messages from far away. Hong Kong knew their time was short, but he knew whatever was going on was important to the elder male. So he suffered in silence, choosing to not bother England with anything he feared. He could accept his fate, but he didn't want to give England the wrong impression. He didn't want the other to see him weak and unsure of the future. For the colony knew, knew that England was having a hard time accepting that they would be torn apart.

-

"That twit." England grumbled. Hong Kong and Canada just watched England. America had landed in China to help fight there. He was ready to fight, but was too far north to be of help to them.

"Sir?" Hong Kong swallowed. England faced his colony. The youth was a little shaken but still standing strong. Not long ago airports were bombed. This let them know it was time to send England off before it was too late.

"I'll keep everything in check on this end." Canada smiled. Hong Kong nodded and escorted England to his ship.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You need to leave for Singapore, sir." Hong Kong reminded him.

"Shite." England hissed. "...I'm sorry..." The male's voice cracked. The younger of the two wrapped his arms around the other's neck, leaning their foreheads together.

"We knew this would come. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Hong Kong couldn't look England in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." England repeated, his frame a little shaking. The male whom Hong Kong saw as the strongest in the world was shaking, tears threatening to fall. But what did he have to be sorry for? It was known that this would happen; it had only been a matter of time.

"You need to get on the ship, sir. You need to win this war." Hong Kong couldn't say what he really wanted to. He wanted to tell the male he loved him, the words he never dared utter. If he was able to say the words, would he really say them? He doubted it. He would've just held it in. "I'll be fine, sir. I have Canada. We'll hold out for as long as we can. Don't worry."

"I will worry, but be strong." England wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "I'll come back for you." The nation hugged the colony tightly before heading to his boat. Hong Kong was a little sad to see the other leave, but knew he had to go. This had to happen.

-

Hong Kong knew everything was coming to an end. Massacres were taking place and he couldn't do anything. He just had to hold on. He wished he could get Canada out, but it was too late. They could only hope for England. He was the last hope.

He leaned against Canada. He was so tired, so thirsty. He could hear the cries of his land and people. He was just fighting to buy England some time.

"Hey. Hang on a little longer, Hong Kong." Canada tried to keep the other from falling apart, but he knew the younger was suffering.

"I can feel him. Like he's suffocating me." He wanted to live, he wouldn't die just yet. He also had to protect Canada. So when the other wasn't looking, he snuck away to meet his brother. The battle they had was a rough one, that wasn't interfered with by anyone else.

"I could end your life right now. The person doesn't matter, just the land." Japan stood over his younger brother. "But I'm letting you live because England handed you over." Hong Kong wondered if he protected Canada. 18 days...He had lasted 18 days. It was 18 long days. It was finally over. They were his final thought as he passed out.

-

"You're finally awake." Japan stared at his little brother. The male was on a short break. America was dealing heavy blows in his effort in uniting Asia under Japanese rule.

"Ugh." Hong Kong rolled over.

"Don't worry. I sent that friend of yours back home."

"Canada is alive?" The elder brother nodded.

"Barely." Hong Kong only knew he was in so much pain. "Anyway, I can't look after you. I'm leaving others to do that." Japan knelt before the former British colony. "Don't worry, little brother, we'll take good care of you. And I'll check in on you when I can." Hong Kong was going to say something but found himself spiraling into darkness.

---

Erm. You might've noticed the "-" marks. This was actually the first chapter I started using those dash marks in to signify a time jump. Before I used to just time jump randomly. Heh, working on this in between watching Night at the Museum. I love the movie. I'm done with my two chapters for the day, but I'll do a third since I'm going out tomorrow to buy cosplay stuff. Happy, happy. I got my Prussia flag today. Best was when my England flag came in. I wanna put it on my ceiling right now, but gotta wait. By the time I get to put it up, I'll be leaving in a couple days to catch a plane to go to college. _ EVIL. Anyway, I'll catch you up later.


	7. Return to Familiar Arms

Hehe. I think I'm going to love this chapter the most. I don't know. How I plotted it, it'll either be this or chapter ten that makes my favorite chapter. Hm. But the chapter with America and Canada visiting is a hilarious chapter. Ah, onto this chapter you go. Anyway, read away.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

England didn't know what to do with himself when he heard America relay the message of Japan's surrender. He was overjoyed. This was a complete victory. What meant the most would be the return of Hong Kong.

"Does that boy really mean that much to you?" England was in the automobile with America, on their way to the hospital. England had been told America had brought his colony to the hospital.

"Of course." America nodded. "Is he in bad shape?" America looked out the window.

"You'll have to see him for yourself. All that matters is he's alive." America knew completely what had happened. He had seen first hand the horrors that Japan had inflicted upon the lands in China. He knew what the smaller male was capable of doing. What frightened Alfred the most was that it didn't matter whether the person was family or not, Kiku would take out anything in his path.

England was a little unsettled at the other's words, but was a little at ease at seeing the hospital within sight. The car stopped and the driver got out, opening the door for the males to get out.

"Now England, don't startle him. He's been through a lot." America lectured the elder male. A nurse just exited Hong Kong's room and smiled at Alfred.

"Your younger brother is doing very well, Mr. Jones. We expect a full recovery." Alfred nodded.

"Thank you." He ducked into the room, Arthur at his heels. Hong Kong was looking out the window. "I have a visitor for you, Hong Kong." The youngest male looked to the intruders.

England was a little disturbed at the boy's appearance. His left arm was completely bandaged and in a sling. The sleeve on his right arm was rolled up, revealing the bandages that decorated his arm with the IV. There was a bandage on his right cheek. Bandage wraps were wound tightly around the male's head, masking his left eye. A single lifeless black hue was focused on the Brit's being.

"Hong Kong..." England found himself at the younger male's side, grabbing a hold of the other's hand. "I'm sorry." He couldn't take back his sin of sending the other into a futile battle. It caused the other to be harmed so harshly.

"It was a war, sir. Soldiers are sent to war knowing that they may not live. But sir, I'm alive." Arthur noticed how thin Hong Kong had become. The boy had been thin before but he was now just skin and bones.

"Yes, you're alive. Thank god." England brushed some strands from the colony's face. "What did Japan do to you?" He more muttered the words to himself then to Hong Kong. He couldn't overlook anything.

"It's past history. I'm okay now, England." Arthur lightly wrapped his arms around the younger boy in a light hug as to not hurt him.

"That's all that matters. I'll see about having you released soon or transferred." The small island nodded.

England parted with America at his side. He could rebuild the colony. That wasn't a problem. Land was land. As for the boy whom he had come to adore, he would take the best care of him to bring him back to good health.

"You're a softy for him, England." America couldn't help but smirk as they neared the front desk.

"Belt it, you twit." The nurse smiled as the two approached.

"How may I help you?"

"Do you know when Henry Kirkland will be released?" Alfred spoke up right away. The sudden name confused Arthur to no end.

"Hm. Oh. Well..." The nurse was looking through scattered files and notes. "Here we are." She found a file that was to be handed to the next doctor heading that way. She opened and looked through it. "They really want to keep him here for a while, sir. They don't know how serious everything is." The nurse looked up at the two.

"What about a transfer?" The nurse blinked. "Transfer to another hospital." The nurse frowned.

"I don't know. You'd have to talk to one of his doctors." Arthur nodded.

"Come on, Arthur. We should go back and just wait for a doctor to appear. It won't kill you to see him in an American hospital for a little bit." Alfred had taken up tugging the other back to the room. England couldn't help but notice there were a lot of patients. "This is a hospital that those returning back from war will often visit. Many hospitals have been full with a lot of diseases floating around."

"What?!? And you're keeping him here?!?" Arthur had the younger male by the collar of his jacket.

"Don't worry. Since the beginning of the war, this hospital is strictly military use. It's quite clean." England relaxed a little.

"Do tell me... Is there more wrong then what we see in appearance?" Alfred stopped walking.

"Japan is even cruel to his family." Arthur had stopped, noticing they were outside Hong Kong's room. "He's slightly starved. I...I saw the horrible things the Germans did, England, but they weren't family. He's also been abused for the time he spent there. He often sits and repeats 'three years and eight months' over and over. It's how long he was under Japanese control. Land is healed easier then a person's psyche." America sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Canada asks about him, too. He says he's sorry that he couldn't really help protect Hong Kong for longer then eighteen days."

"It's not his fault. We all knew the island would fall in enemy hands." England pushed open the door and wandered into the room. Alfred followed after him.

England told Hong Kong about some changes to England, about some bombings which had changed the landscape. Alfred and Arthur spoke the most, Hong Kong mostly listened. They weren't talking for long when the doctor came in.

"Oh, hello there." The doctor smiled.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the patient's older brother." Alfred shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, the patient's father." He guessed that was the role he was to take up at the moment.

"Ah. You're so young." The doctor, who was middle age, chuckled.

"I wanted to talk to you about transferring my son." Arthur spoke in a serious tone.

"Transferring? I can assure you that this is the best hospital in the area." England shook his head.

"America is still far from home for him. I would feel better if he were home in England." The doctor blinked.

"We'd have to take a more in depth look at your son to even see if he can be moved to another area." The doctor looked to the boy on the bed.

"I tell you, just let him stay here. It won't hurt anyone, Arthur." Alfred spoke up.

"It's fine to remain here." Hong Kong's voice was heard.

"Are you sure?" England blinked as the young male nodded.

"Yes." Arthur sighed.

"Is it fine if you have a roommate? We're starting to run out of room to have single rooms." The owner of the colony was about to speak, but Alfred clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It's fine." Hong Kong spoke for himself.

-

"Take good care of England, Hong Kong." Alfred smiled as his brothers stood ready to board the ship that would take them away to England.

"Pft. You're the one who needs to be babysat." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Real funny. I was the hero, Ya'know." Arthur turned to the boat.

"And I guess I have to thank you for that. You helped bring the war to an end." England sure as hell wasn't going to actually say the two words alone and America knew that was the closest to a 'thank you' he would get.

"You're welcome. Now you two should head on your way. Hong Kong looks exhausted." The said male did look tired. After having spent a month in the hospital, just getting up and walking around was tiring. It hadn't helped that he had spent the entire night lying awake after a nightmare.

"Alright. Take care." Arthur cast a small thankful smile to Alfred, who smiled widely and waved.

"You, too. Get better soon, Hong Kong. I'll drag Canada and we'll come visit you." The youngest male nodded.

"Alright." He liked the sound of it.

He left for the ship with Arthur, knowing full well Alfred would board a ship soon that was headed west. He knew the American was going to visit his elder brother. What for, he didn't know. He didn't understand the way America thought.

"This way." England led the colony down below deck to show him to his room.

"It's familiar." Hong Kong spoke as he sat on the bed. He was still in his hospital clothes.

"What is?" England blinked, pausing in helped the younger male remove his shoes.

"I just...had a feeling...that this is familiar." With his shoes off, Hong Kong relaxed on the bed. "How many times have we been on a boat together?" England pulled up the sheets before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Countless." England chuckled. "And often times I had to help you into your bed because you were too sick to move." Hong Kong lightly nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Will you stay till I'm asleep?" England smiled.

"Of course. Don't I always?" He held onto the young male's hand. It reminded him of the first time he met the child and had him on a ship. He panicked without the boy, afraid he had been hurt. He luckily found him and he was just a little seasick. When he went to put the boy to bed, Hong Kong had clung to him, wanting him to stay with him. So England remained with the boy till he fell asleep. This time, he hadn't been lucky enough to find his colony seasick. This time the boy had been gravely injured. After panic and fear subsided, Arthur was glad to just have the boy back and alive.

"England?" Hong Kong's voice was soft, half asleep.

"Yes?"

"If the person doesn't matter, only the land... Why do you still keep me around?" The younger male held back a yawn. "Why did you take me with you in the first place?" The question was something Arthur had not expected. He didn't have an answer. But knowing that Hong Kong had fallen asleep put the male at ease knowing he could think about it.

"Why DID I take you with me?" He was unsure himself. He had always known the land was more important then the person, but he wanted to keep the boy close. Sure, he sometimes had seen Hong Kong as a way to prove to the world that he could raise a perfect colony. But somewhere, his thoughts had changed and he grew attached to the boy. "Why do I keep you around?" Arthur's voice was hushed as he spoke, placing a hand on the younger male's unbandaged cheek. "Because I...care... about you." Arthur got up and left the room.

-

Hong Kong stood on the balcony off England's room, watching the two elder males. He didn't know what they were talking about. But they were relaxed. It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining. Arthur and Kiku were together having tea. He knew England still had loose ends to tie up with the war and was often gone for a long time, but he didn't expect this.

He didn't want to watch the scene unfolding. England must've said something funny for Japan had lightly laughed before smiling. Turning his back on the scene, Hong Kong headed back into the house. It hurt to see his brother with the one who owned him.

"Maybe it is right to assume he was telling the truth." Andrea, the new house keeper, smiled at Hong Kong.

"Young master, would you like a spot of tea?"

"Ah. Please. Um, but I'll be in my room." Andrea nodded.

"Of course." Hong Kong then went to his room, taking a seat on his bed.

"A colony is below a country." Hong Kong drew a leg onto his bed. "I'm only a servant. I'm of a different class then England. And Japan..." The boy took in a sharp breath. "I'm not jealous." He got up and wandered to his desk, sitting down. He searched for paper and something to write with, deciding on writing a letter to America.

Andrea brought him his tea and announced his brother was going to be leaving shortly, but Hong Kong was uninterested. He hadn't greeted his brother upon arrival and wouldn't give him a farewell.

"Not like this..." Hong Kong muttered as his pen fell from his hand. "I didn't want to lose him like this."

---

Ha-ha. Another chapter down. This turned out waaayyyy longer then I believed it would. So I actually decided to move some bits from this chapter to the next. Hehe. If you have questions, best hold them in for all will be explained in the chapters to come. Poor Hong Kong. Time to report in to Japan that I finished another chapter and then head off to bed. Three more chapters to go. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll catch you up later.


	8. Jealousy

He we go, onto the next chapter. This will turn into a very interesting chapter. At least, I hope so. Besides, I have my cup of tea so I'm all ready to do this. So enjoy.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

He felt a little cheated, always seeing England with Japan. And when the elder male would go away, he wondered if he was seeing Japan. He couldn't stop thinking about whether or not that was where Arthur had disappeared to now.

"Hey, you can't think like that, Hong Kong." America was sitting across from the younger male. They were talking over tea and escalates cake.

"They're always together." Hong Kong couldn't look up from his cup of tea.

"Right..." America sighed lightly. "It's my fault."

"Huh?" The younger boy cast chocolate orbs on the elder male.

"I've been having England figure Japan out for me for a while. It's not like he's a bad guy really. I kinda..." America couldn't finish his sentence, his cheeks tinted light pink.

"You fancy him?" Hong Kong was a little surprised but never showed such through his mask of indifference.

"Yes."

"I see. And England was a way to get to know him?" America nodded.

"I didn't think it would do any damage. Both say they've grown to be good friends." Alfred felt a little guilty at all the pain he put his adopted little brother through for so many years. "But have you told Arthur about how you feel?"

"No." Alfred set his cup down and leaned forward.

"Tell him. Tell him that you want him to spend time with you. He's an idiot and won't realize it unless you tell him. It's hard to tell what you're thinking unless you talk, especially since you have such a solid mask." The words caused Hong Kong to blink, settling his cup on the table.

"What if I mess up?" Hong Kong looked to the side.

"There is no messing up. You just tell him as is. He's got thick skin, most of the time. And besides, it'll make you feel better if you just come out with it." Hong Kong nodded. "Want to hear a little bit of when we were younger?"

"Alright." Hong Kong would play perfect audience.

"England has always been this strong nation you can look up to. Most of the time, it's true. But he's a softy underneath and cares about those around him. He handmade me Royal guards, each of them unique. I treasured them. In fact, I still have them. I can't bring myself to throw them out. He was always concerned for me and tried not to worry me. I used to see him injured a lot and he'd tell me not to worry." America took in a deep breath. "He never kept me on a tight leash, so I tested it a lot. I don't regret revolting and becoming independent. I guess I used to feel a little guilty for leaving him and ruining our relationship, our friendship. But then you came along Hong Kong..." Hong Kong blinked at the pause. "I think he was happy again. He seemed to treat you like he did me." America laughed. "Made him actually look like an adult. But I'm happy, we're friends again. I used to wonder if he hated me, he sure as hell acted like it. But I figure he doesn't."

"I see."

"Hong Kong, I revolted against him. I did things that went against him. But look, we're friends. Me and England are still close."

"Even if you two argue like there's no tomorrow?" America cocked a smirk.

"Yup. That's just proof of our friendship." The colony nodded at the words. "I was talking with Japan; England will probably be meeting with China soon."

"Why?"

"Over you, but don't worry. Everything should turn out fine." America got to his feet and stretched. "Anyway, I should get going. I agreed to meet Canada over in France for something or other. I forgot why. I'll stop back and spend some time here before I go home."

"Thank you for stopping by." Hong Kong walked Alfred to the door.

"Hang in there, Hong Kong." Alfred put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll be back and when I do, how about we go play some...football." Alfred wasn't exactly used to calling soccer football. Hong Kong nodded.

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

-

England was in and out of the house, often running between Parliament and the Queen. Seeing Hong Kong made the male particularly sad.

"Go meet with them, Arthur." England stood before the Prime Minister. The Queen had spoken the same words. "We can't militarily defend Hong Kong if the Chinese want to take it back." The Brit bowed.

"As you command." He almost stormed out of the room had he not remembered whose presence he had been in.

He had been running around for a while, China had sent word that they would not renew the lease-hold over the new territories when the lease ends in 1997. As if that hadn't been enough, they wanted to negotiate the return of the other two parts of Hong Kong. And England knew. He knew that would mean handing his beloved former colony back to his older brother.

-

"Hong Kong?" England stood in the doorway. He was tired, but had to come out and tell the younger male.

"England." The younger male had been sitting in the grass in the backyard, reading a book and playing with the dog England had gotten so he wouldn't be lonely with all the chaos. It had been a little dog, who was currently curled up on Hong Kong's lap. The black parts to his coat blended in with Hong Kong's black dress pants. The boy's white dress shirt was lightly covered in dog hair on the very bottom tips. And England wondered if the boy knew it could turn green if he wasn't careful of the grass.

"London really does love you." England referred to the dog, who he named after his capital.

"She does." Hong Kong closed his book and set it aside on the grass. "Has everything been sorted out finally?" Arthur had never let him in on what was going on. So he only took it as something big.

"I'm afraid so." The nation moved closer. "May I sit?" Hong Kong silently nodded and England sat next to him, taking up petting the Yorkshire terrier. "You remember how the new territories will be returned to China on July 1, 1997?"

"Yes." England swallowed.

"You'll be returning to China as well." There was complete silence as Hong Kong stared at England in disbelief.

"No." Hong Kong shot up. His black tie stuck close and his arms had caught the dog before he tumbled to the ground. "I don't want that." England shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do." England stared at the grass. "You'll be returned, but China promised that for the fifty years following your return, you would retain a capitalist economy and would become a 'special administrative region' under some formula about 'one country, two systems' or something like that. You're already a British dependent territory, have been since last year. I was just never able to tell you." England sighed. "Until 2047, your official language will remain English, your residents won't pay taxes to China, and the economy will remain generally autonomous. However, China will control your defense and foreign policy."

"No." Hong Kong hugged the small dog. "What did I do wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What did I do wrong to make you return me?" Hong Kong let the dog go to the ground. "I...I never thought of revolting, sir. I was always doing my best." England got to his feet.

"Hong Kong..."

"Is it because of the battle?" The dependent territory took in a sharp breath. "I couldn't hold them off for more then 18 days. But it was hard. And they massacred my people, even the wounded. You saved my life sir. And since then you've rebuilt my island and have been nothing but good to me. And I've done nothing wrong in return. So why?"

"Hong Kong, it's not about the battle or any of that."

"Do you like my brother more?"

"What?"

"America told me a while back that he had interest in my brother and you were doing him a favor. It hurt, sir, to see you two together. While under Japanese control, they told me...I was a colony. I'm not as grand as a country, not as important. Countries belong with countries, colonies are unimportant."

"That's all unimportant Hong Kong." England moved towards the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Hong Kong, a long time ago you asked me...why I took you with me and kept you beside me. I know it's the land the matters not the person, but I care about you. I didn't know anything about you, but I had seen it like taking in another Matthew or Alfred. When they were old enough, I gave them a larger leash, but I didn't want that with you. I was afraid you'd turn your back on me and leave. You said you wouldn't, but I was grateful to have you right here."

"Don't send me away, England." Hong Kong clutched the elder male.

"If I could, I would. But I can't stop it. I'm sorry." Frustrated, Hong Kong pushed the male aside and left into the house. London looked to Arthur before she trailed after the boy. "Great." England sighed as he grabbed the book Hong Kong had been reading. He was blinking at the fact it wasn't a book but a journal, the first page stating it belonged to Alfred. He couldn't help but wonder how his dependent territory got a hold of such a thing, but dismissed it as he walked back inside. That was unimportant at the moment. Trying to patch things with the younger male was his top priority.

---

Erm, I think I've really been rushing everything. _ But it's only because I ran out of ideas. I've probably gone back and added a lot of stuff before these were even posted. I had more ideas for this chapter, but they'll all get moved to next chapter. Hope I haven't lost your interest in this story. You've come eight chapters in and there's only two more to go. Go, go, go~ Till next time.


	9. Whispering Goodbye

Pft. Song that makes me think of this story, due to this chapter is, "I Just Want You to Know" by the Backstreet Boys. It totally fits. Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he returned back to China. UK+HK, on and off USxUK

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

He was a little skittish about returning back to China. What made him think it wasn't a good idea with the events of 1989 in Beijing. But he also knew that he didn't have a say in the matter. He would be going back whether he liked it or not. And he knew that China was coming to England to get him. That had surprised him since it was usually him and England who went to see him.

"Hong Kong?" England had wandered out onto the balcony. Hong Kong was leaning against the railing, admiring everything off in the distance.

"It's lovely out." Hong Kong really didn't feel like talking.

"It is." England stood beside the younger boy.

"London is beautiful at night."

"It is." Hong Kong just admired the lights.

"I wish I could have seen London one last time in one go."

"That would've been a nice memory." Hong decided for a subject change.

"The millennium is coming." England snorted.

"I've lived through one before. America is up in arms over it. You'd never think he had had any common sense before. I honestly am ashamed that he's paranoid that electronics will take over the world." The words caused a small smile to come to Hong Kong's face. Same old America.

"England?"

"Yes?"

"Was I a replacement for America?"

"Eh? What makes you think that?" Hong Kong had Arthur's full attention.

"He said you treat me like you did him." England blinked.

"That's just nonsense, Hong Kong. You're not a replacement. You're yourself and no one can replace another."

"I just wanted to hear you say it, sir." Hong Kong switched between calling Arthur by his country or by title, it depended on his mood and England knew full well that his dependent territory was in underling mode. "But...It's okay if I was a replacement. I couldn't do a good job at not abandoning you." Hong Kong looked from the stars to the elder male. "I'm happy you decided to choose me, sir. That you picked me to look after instead of something else. So it's oaky if I was just meant to replace America. You two weren't getting along at the time, even fifty years after he left. I can't blame you."

England was silent. A part of him knew that he had at first seen the boy as the perfect replacement for his lost colony. But it did change and he stopped seeing the boy as a replacement after several years together and saw him as someone entirely different. He wasn't like America or Canada, he was Hong Kong. He was unique and couldn't be replaced, which made him realize no one can.

"China will be coming for me shortly." Arthur was a little thankful for the change in subject, although it was another subject he didn't want to talk about.

"I'll miss you when you leave. We won't really have ties, but we'll still be close, right?" He couldn't think of the other male just up and disappearing into the foreign land. He didn't want to lose contact.

"Of course." Hong Kong smiled to himself.

Somewhere off in the distance, Big Ben rang to tell those who were listening that it was midnight. And with the day shifting into the first few seconds of July 1st, there was loud knocking from the front door. Both males on the balcony knew who it was before Andrea or Andrew got the front door. The special administrative region retreated to his room while the country headed to the front door.

"I've come for Hong Kong, aru." England nodded at China. Andrea was a little surprised at the midnight visitor.

"It's fine for you to go to bed, Andrea." The female nodded before retreating into the house.

"Who was that, aru?"

"The housekeeper." England crossed his arms. He had to put on a tough front or face a loss of his pride due to crying at losing Hong Kong. Sure, he would probably shed tears later, but he wouldn't do it in front of the Chinese male or the one who he raised.

"Hong Kong, aru." China smiled widely at the young male who appeared with his bags. The boy didn't look the least bit pleased. And that was even clear through his mask.

"Do you have everything?" England's voice was soft. There was silence for a minute before Hong Kong nodded.

"Yes, sir." England turned to face China.

"Promise you will take good care of him?"

"Of course, aru. He is my family, aru." England tried to smile but failed, he could barely make a small smile.

"I'll write to you when I arrive home." Hong Kong took a breath. "I'll miss you, sir." Arthur leaned over and kissed Hong Kong on the forehead. As the blonde haired male pulled back, he noticed the tears that had begun to fall down the younger boy's cheeks.

"Goodbye, Hong Kong."

-

Hong Kong didn't know how to act around his siblings. They were complete strangers as far as he was concerned. They were all so close and he felt like an outsider. So he stood away and just watched the scene unfolding. China was scolding Korea, while Japan tried to calm the eldest sibling. Taiwan was trying to help the second eldest brother, but was finding herself being more quiet then talking often.

He wasn't content on remaining and feeling like he didn't belong so he turned and left. He stood outside the door for a minute, taking in a breath to stop his tears. Even with his family, he felt lonely. It didn't matter; he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hong Kong?" The Chinese youth had started to walk away but heard Taiwan call for him, so he turned around. The female rushed to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"Home." The female blinked.

"Are you not feeling well?" The elder of the two brushed aside the boy's hair and felt his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"I just don't feel like staying." Taiwan frowned.

"Hong Kong, you've been home a couple months and haven't stayed once. You always decline visiting with us and are busy if we want to visit you. You're worrying us all, little brother." Taiwan was the one to bring up the issue.

"I just don't want to stay, Jiejie. I don't feel like I belong here yet." Hong Kong looked away. The female wrapped her arms around the younger boy, pulling him into a hug.

"You need to spend time with us more. That's the only way that you'll begin to feel like you belong with us. We're family and we want you to feel that way." The special administrative ward took in a breath.

"I know. I'm not ready yet." The boy wiggled away from his sister and started to walk away.

"One day you'll get over England, we'll be waiting for you the accept us." Taiwan sighed and headed back into the house.

-

He had just gotten off the phone with America when there was a knock on his door. He silently got it, knowing that he was expecting the company.

"Hong Kong~" Korea tackled the boy, almost knocking him over. China ended up dragging the Korean youth into the apartment and away from the youngest sibling.

"It's great that you're having us over." Japan smiled at his youngest brother, Taiwan at his side.

"Uh huh." Hong Kong closed the door when they were in. He would've invited Vietnam and Thailand but he didn't really know either of them and decided the four he knew more would do.

"Here." He was suddenly bombarded with gifts, a tradition that he was trying to get used to.

"Thank you." He put the gifts aside.

"Hey, where is this?" Korea was pointing at a portrait on the wall.

"That's Big Ben in London. It's next to the Houses of Parliament." Hong Kong had taken the picture himself with his first camera.

"This is a cute picture." Taiwan had been looking at a picture of Hong Kong and England a couple years ago. Along side that were pictures that included Alfred and Matthew. "Who're these?"

"Canada and America." The youngest sibling retreated to the kitchen and brought in tea and different snacks.

"It's good that you're opening up to us, aru." China smiled and Hong Kong nodded. He was from Asia, with no ties to Europe anymore, so it was time to stop living in the past. It was a lonely thought but he needed to give up on England wandering through his door wanting him back. But he did regret one thing. He regretted that even when leaving forever, he couldn't say those three words to England. Someday, he figured, his feelings would fly away. So this was the end, a couple months shy of a year being gone. No more him and no more England. Surely he would get used to his family and a life without the older nation.

---

Well, after hours of waiting for my mom to call me and thinking she forgot about me, I finally got a call from her that she would be coming for me. Ugh. I had hoped to be picked up earlier. Anyway. Finally almost done with this story. All that's left is one more chapter. I'll take a break for now. I'll probably pick this up later. But, considering I'm posting this all at once, it doesn't matter to you because you get to read the final chapter right away. Ha-ha. I just hope the ending to this chapter didn't totally suck. I'll catch you up later.


	10. To Say I Love You

I'm so excited. I got my cosplay stuff and went to the military store to do shopping for my England cosplay. There was a military coat from Russia (It had the emblem on the sleeve or something) and there was an army jacket from Germany (the German flag was sewn on the sleeve), and a military jacket from Australia (tag said so), and an army jacket from France (Ha-ha, it said "armee francaise" on the sleeve). Anyway, I love my uniform and new boots. Anyway, onto the story. Final chapter! Thank you for actually reading all of this. I hope you enjoy this.

Summary: He had been alright with the fact that he had been a replacement for America, but he sometimes had wished Arthur saw him as something other then a colony. That was Hong Kong's only wish as he left England and returned back to China. UK+HK, past US+UK.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Oh and the pinyin is for the song Tong Hua by Guang Liang. _ I love Guang Liang. I almost put in Jay Chou, but I thought this song would fit better. It's in pinyin since western cell phones don't use characters.

Dedicated to England and big brother Japan and big brother China and America. Gege, look another cute story of Hong Kong and UK to read. Maybe now you'll write a UK and HK fic for you lovable little brother?

---

England sat in the yard, watching Diana run about. The dog was another small dog, but wasn't another Yorkie.

"England?" Arthur looked back at the open back doors, staring at Alfred. "Thanks for the gift." America wandered over and sat, taking in the elder nation's appearance. The male was in black dress pants, a white dress shirt tucked in. What surprised the former colony more then the loose tie was the panda bear on the other male's lap.

"It's Hong Kong's." Arthur had seemed to have read the younger male's mind.

"Why do you have it?"

"He left it in my room when he left."

"I see." Alfred didn't know really what to say.

"How was your birthday?" The younger male smiled.

"Amazing. Fireworks everywhere and it was just so much fun."

"That's good."

"What's this I hear about a wheel?" Arthur blinked at the question.

"The Millennium Wheel? It'll be a giant wheel that'll overlook London." Alfred stared.

"So while I'm trying to stop this millennium bug, you're building a wheel? How can you do that? Doesn't the future mean anything to you?" America couldn't understand the elder nation.

"I keep telling you that that bug is a hoax, you twit. And I doubt computers are going to start coming to life and take over the world. I swear you've gone mad." England smiled but smiled gently to himself. "As for the wheel... It'll highlight London. Hong Kong would've loved it."

"Then you should grab him and show him it when the wheel unveils."

"Huh?" The two met eyes.

"You've been living with this dark cloud over your head for the last year since Hong Kong left. Have you talked to him once?"

"Well I-"

"No, you haven't. He said you never called, never wrote. England, you said you two would stay close. Or did you lie to Hong Kong?" Alfred had a stare down with Arthur, the elder of the two looking away first.

"No, I-"

"Look." America took a deep breath. "Here, Hong Kong gave me this to me when I visited him last month." The youth held out a box. "I'm not supposed to be the bringer of messages, so I'll let Hong Kong's words tell you." The male got to his feet. "I hope you make a good choice." As the former colony walked back to the house, he stopped. "Oh, and you should prepare for that bug."

"Shut up and get lost, you twit. That bug is a hoax now, grow up." Alfred chuckled.

"Love you, too, Arthur."

-

Arthur opened the box on his bed, tugging out the contents. Several journals were what he met. One seemed to be caked with blood and dirt. There were sticky notes and Alfred's familiar handwriting to note the order from eldest to newest. He grabbed the first and opened up to scratchy handwriting, the writing childish and hardly legible.

_I am Hong Kong. I hav no name like sir. I hear him calld Arthur. Amarika calls him England._

England stopped, blinking. These all belonged to Hong Kong? He started skimming through the first one, watching Hong Kong's progress of the English language grow as the page number grew. He never stopped skimming till he came to more in-depth thoughts of Hong Kong, which concerned his Asian family and the family he acquired due to England.

"Blood. Hong Kong's?" Arthur traced over a handprint of dried blood. He then cracked it open and read the entire first page couple pages, discovering it to be the boy's war journal from the Battle of Hong Kong.

_Today I saw England for the first time in quite a while. He looked so tired from the war. We both understand that this battle with Japan will be a hard one. I'm a little afraid, but I'll be brave. I was raised better than to run away from fear. And if I were to run, that would be a disgrace to all England has done. So no matter what, I'll fight. No, I haven't gone off my trolley...yet. The time to worry is when I'm not afraid of the looming battle. I'll fight alone, for England will leave before the end. I'm just thankful for all he has done and I won't waste a single thing. I just hope I can make him proud._

England blinked. Hong Kong never told him anything about how he had felt regarding the battle. He didn't know the boy had felt so much pressure. So as he read the pages, he felt guilty for seeming to have abandoned the boy when Hong Kong needed him the most.

_England left today. I'm a little sad, but also proud. He's off to fight on another shore to help bring this entire war to an end. I couldn't show my fear, but I'm afraid. I'm more afraid for him then myself. What if something bad were to happen to him? Will I live through this battle to see the end of the war? I don't know. Maybe if I do I'll tell him. I'll tug England aside and tell him that I love him. Because today...today I failed to tell him about my feelings and I doubt I'll see him for some time if at all._

Arthur almost dropped the journal. The special administrative ward had feelings for him? He went back to the words, looking for more within the words.

_Canada is asleep. It's been troublesome, this battle. I'm ready to give in now. It's been eighteen days. I've had enough. I don't know if I'll write again for I'm going to meet my brother. This will be the final showdown and I doubt I'll be the victor. However, we're out of time and if my sacrifice can save more lives then I'm willing to go. England... I wish I could have bought him more time. I'm sorry._

The country set the journal down, catching his breath. Why had Hong Kong never told him his thoughts? Why he did some of the things he did? Why was he now learning them through journals? Knowing he would only learn them through printed words, England went back to the journal. The following page was just blood smeared and the next page written in blood.

_It hurts. It hurts more then wounds. Sometimes I want to die, but they would never allow that._

Arthur shivered at the blood written words. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he kept going through the pages, knowing that Hong Kong had been occupied by Japan. But they were all vague, never telling what was going on. Then he paused on the third to last page.

_Japan watched. He watched my torture and never stopped them. He's a monster with them. Why won't they stop? I never asked for this._

Japan never stopped the torture of his younger brother? The next page made the male hold his breath.

_No one is coming to my rescue. They can beat me, rape me with their guns, spit on my body, and humiliate me till their hearts give out. I'm done._

"Hong Kong..." He felt like he was starting to understanding the boy he took care of for so long. He turned the page, a paper falling out. The page was what he read first, the page being written in pen.

_The guards had me write my final will and testament. They filled in places for me, but I don't care. Nothing matters anymore._

England closed the book and unfolded the paper. Most was in Hong Kong's handwriting, but some words were childish English.

_I, Hong Kong, am being sentenced to death today, August 1, 1945. I have done everything a person should not have. I have committed sins over and over and have no right to live. So I hereby state that I will willingly committing suicide on the day of the New Year January 1, 1946 at 12:00AM._

Arthur covered his mouth, as his eyes scanned over Hong Kong's signature at the bottom. They had him sign his death warrant? That was just too cruel. He was just glad they made it in time to save him.

He set the book aside and went through others. He paused at a page that had marks on it...tear marks.

_Not like this. I didn't want to lose England like this. Most of all, I don't want to lose him to my elder brother. Why can't I open my mouth and tell him my thoughts? I'll leave if he picks my brother over me._

England smiled a little to himself. Hong Kong had been jealous of him spending time with Japan. That twit America brought up a little nasty bit of jealousy in the calm boy and it amused Arthur. He lightly flipped through more pages.

_I don't want to go back to China. He says I didn't do anything wrong, but I probably did. Why else would he send me back? England said he'd wasn't going to send me away. And yet he's going to send me away. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with him, forever. I want to stay. I don't care if it's London or Hong Kong. I want to stay with England, right by his side. Isn't it selfish for me to want that?_

Arthur sighed. He understood how deeply Hong Kong had wanted to stay. He wished he could've kept the boy with him. But he had thought it was London where the boy wanted to stay. Never did he actually think it had been by his side. He skimmed the rest of the pages till he reached the last page, a note falling out. He read the page first.

_I'm leaving now. I'll forever be gone. I wish China would change his mind, but I know that won't happen. And I know England won't abandon his country. I also know this is my last chance to tell England about my feelings, but I feel like I can't. I know he can't come with me. I don't expect him to travel across the world to visit me. I don't even know if he'd ever return my feelings. So goodbye, love, I'm going to let my feelings fly away so I won't want England to race and be the prince like in fairy tales who will choose someone like me to be with. Besides, those fairy tales Elizabeth would tell me are lies. And real life is no fairy tale._

England closed the journal and set it aside, opening the letter. It was short and simple.

_America, I'm mailing you my journals in favor of letting me borrow yours so long ago. Thank you for being the good older brother. I enjoy having someone familiar that I can talk with. I still feel like an outsider to my real family. Hopefully it'll get easier soon. Take good of my journals for me and return 'em one day so I can stash them away. Hong Kong P.S., No. My feelings haven't taken flight. It's painful, but I understand that I can bear with this. I just wish England would send me even a single word. Even if he were to give me a short ring. I'd enjoy hearing his voice._

England packed back up the box and got up. The sun was shining in his room.

"I read all night long." The male grumbled as he grabbed his phone and made a call across seas.

"What the hell? Do you know what time it is?"

"Belt it, twit. What is Hong Kong's cell phone number?" On the other end, America smirked and gave away the info.

"Next time wait till nine before calling me."

"Lazy twit." England mumbled.

"I love you, too, England." America chuckled before the phone was slammed down on him.

-

Hong Kong blinked as his phone started to go off, the song God Save the Queen going off. He tugged out his phone as there was another text after then and another after that.

"You're popular, little brother." Taiwan giggled. She beat Korea to making a comment. Japan and China just watched the youngest sibling shift through the new texts.

_Wang le you duo jiu zai mei ting dao ni dui wo shuo ni zui ai de gu shi. Wo xiang le hen jiu. Wo kai shi huang le. Shi bu shi wo you zuo cuo (le) shen me._

_Ni ku zhe dui wo shuo tong hua li dou shi pian ren de. Wo bu ken eng shi ni de wang zi. Ye xu ni bu hui dong._

_Cong ni shuo ai wo yi hou wo de tian kong xing xing dou liang le. Wo yuan bian cheng tong hua li. Ni ai de ne ge tian shi._

_Zhang kai shuang shou bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni. Ni yao xiang xin. Xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li. Xing fu he kuai le shi jie ju._

_Come to the door, I have several things that belong to you._

Hong Kong almost dropped his phone at the texts. He wanted to laugh at the pinyin, but felt like it was cute. If it weren't for the fact he knew it to be a song, he'd think someone needed to get a lesson in grammer. He got up from his chair and went to the door, stopping dead in his tracks.

"England..." His phone dropped to the ground.

"Surprise." The Chinese male didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to say. "Would you like your journals first? Or your panda?" Hong Kong took the box from the elder male.

"Come in, come in." Arthur stepped in, noticing Hong Kong's siblings right away. "What brings you so far from home?"

"You."

"What?" Hong Kong was taken aback. Well, he had figured England had come to return the things.

"I read your journals. I wish you would've talked more, told me more." England averted his eyes, coughing into his hand. "I meant the texts, although I forget what I even said." Hong Kong smiled a little.

"I've forgotten how long it has been since the last time I heard you tell me your favorite story. I have thought for a long time. I start to panic. Wondering if I have done something wrong again. You told me as you cried that everything in fairy tales are all lies. I couldn't possibly be your prince. But perhaps you don't understand either. Ever since you told me you loved me all the stars in my sky have brightened. I'm willing to become the one in the fairy tale. The angel that you love. I extend this pair of hands and turn them into wings to protect you. You must believe. Believe we will be like we are in a fairy tale. Where blessings and happiness is the ending." England chuckled.

"Yah, that." The elder of the two rubbed the back of his head. "Erm. You always wanted to see London in one go. You will get you wish."

"Huh?" Hong Kong blinked.

"It'll be a giant wheel, like a Ferris wheel, and it'll overlook London to show its beauty." The younger male was wide-eyed. "I'd love for you to come see it when it's done."

"I'd love to."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you with your family." England gave a nod to the siblings, who smiled and offered waves.

"It's fine. Won't you join us for tea?" Hong Kong offered before starting to walk back into the apartment. England grabbed his hand.

"Have your feelings gone away yet?" The youth slowly turned around, searching England's eyes to try and find why he would be asked that.

"No." He said sternly. It was clear to all that England couldn't find any words to say.

"Hong Kong, I think England is trying to say words you want to hear." Japan smiled innocently. America told him of his suspicion of England's feelings for his younger brother.

"Sir?" The young Chinese male turned from his brother to England, who had pink tinted cheeks.

"Be-belt it, Japan." Hong Kong chuckled.

"I still fancy you, sir." Arthur was sure his jaw was slightly open. He hadn't expected the boy to come out and confess the words. But he was even more shocked at the uneasiness that had taken over the boy's being, his eyes slightly afraid.

"I'm glad."

"Sir?" England gently kissed the younger boy. It was on the light side and quick. England looked away afterwards while Hong Kong stared. The younger male placed both hands in the elder's cheeks to make it so they looked at each other. "I love you, sir." The Chinese male kissed the Brit.

"Go Hong Kong~" Korea cheered in the background, Taiwan hitting him with a couch pillow. Japan smiled happily while China looked like he was going to throw a fit.

"England." England caught his breath when they parted.

"Huh?"

"Call me that. No more 'sir', alright?" Hong Kong took the other's hand.

"Okay."

"No! No! He is not alright to stay, aru!" China flailed, pointing at Arthur.

"Pft." Hong Kong huffed.

"He's fine to say. I'm grown up and can make my own choices. England is fine to stay. If you object, we can do this by democracy." Hong Kong looked to his siblings.

"He's fine by me." Taiwan smiled at the elder nation with her younger brother.

"I totally agree." Korea raised his hand.

"You should take a seat, England." China sighed in defeat. But he was going to keep a close eye on the two.

-

"Do you like the view, Hong Kong?" The said male was attached to England's arm. He wanted to run around the capsule and start pointing out places.

"England, it's the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben. I can see St. Margaret's in West Minister. I can even see West Minister Abbey! And that's Portcullis House, right?" Hong Kong was pointing out the glass.

"Yup. And next to it is the Methodist Central Hall. Oh back there would be the former New Scotland Yard."

"Wait, wait, that's the...Foreign and... Commonwealth offices."

"Can you spy Buckingham Palace?" England chuckled and watched the younger male search before spotting it.

"There! Right past the offices."

"And this big building before us?" Arthur pointed.

"That's too easy, the Ministry of Defence. And behind it is St. Jame's Park and the Horse Guards Parade." England smiled.

"How about this real big building next to the Ministry of Defence?"

"Whitehall court. Oh, oh. I wanna see over that way!" Hong Kong pointed to their right towards more familiar buildings. The two passed by other on-lookers. "I can see the BT Tower." England chuckled.

"It's hard to miss. It's easier to see then Cleopatra's Needle right near the Shell Mex House."

"Look. I can see St Paul's Cathedral from here." England chuckled.

"Do you find this beautiful, Hong Kong?"

"I do." The Chinese youth looked to the elder.

"We'll come back at towards dusk, towards the last couple rides. True beauty comes out then."

They caught the first bus they could to take a walk through Hyde Park. The just walked all they could before catching dinner and going back to the wheel. Hong Kong waited outside while England went in to get the tickets.

"I wonder what it's like to be in a boat looking up at the Millennium Wheel." Hong Kong was leaning against the railing, staring into the water.

"Probably just like it is for us here on the shore." Hong Kong lightly shrugged. They hadn't gotten in line yet, which made him curious as to whether or not they would be going on the Wheel at all. But he noticed towards 11:30 they got in line.

"It's beautiful." Hong Kong was amused by all the bright lights of the town. England simply smiled. "Even Big Ben is lit up. Hey, it's almost midnight." Hong Kong pointed out.

"Hong Kong?"

"Yes?" The younger male turned to his companion who kissed him right as Big Ben chimed midnight and fireworks lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year." England smiled. His resolution was to never let the boy before him go. He couldn't afford to lose him twice.

"This is the best way to welcome in the New Year and the Millennium." Hong Kong tugged the male into another kiss. The really was the perfect way to welcome a new life.

---

Ugh. I'm done! I'm done! This chapter was sooooooooooo long. I'm so sorry. I almost cut it in half and made another chapter, but I don't like odd numbers and would thus need to make this story even longer to add yet another chapter on. Heh, and I doubt anyone wants this longer. Oh. But I am plotting a possible sequel. I don't know yet if it'll be one-shot or be a couple chapters long. However, I do know it won't be long. Way shorter then this, five chapters at most. I can't believe this is done. Wow. And you stuck with me till the end, thank you. Thank you so very much. Review if you wish. Flames will not be accepted. If you don't have nothing nice to say then don't say nothing. TTFN~


End file.
